Troubled Seas
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Chris is new to being a sailor, but with a crew like the one of the Delta Stream, he'll find himself not only fitting in, but doing it well. Will this ruin Jill's quest to find her brother?
1. At the Dock

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Well, I'm back and man it's been a while since I've put anything new up, much less an update. I know I'm due for update on all the fanfics I was working on, but I'm locked in a writers block on the direction to take them (That is to say, I can't really remember where I was going with Skull or Exhale.) Anyways...since a lot has changed rather abruptly in my life I decided that I needed to get back to doing what I love doing and that is essentially writing. Normally I'd plunge back into my comics but seeing as i'm mid-move that's on haitus (my scanner's in storage.). Anydangway...as I'm sure this is all very interesting to you, allow me to introduce my newest fanfiction to you.

* * *

**Jill**

"Jillian Valentine get right back here this instant! This is madness!" My mother called out as I stepped outside of the mansion and handed my bags to the butler.

"These will be going to the Delta Stream, Rondel. I'll be right back in a second." I instructed. Rondel nodded and carried the bags to the carriage. I turned back around to face my mother.

"You cannot keep this up Jillian. You will bankrupt us should you continue this charade!" My mother protested. I glared her in the eye.

"Who will find Leon then? Will you? Will you continue to scour the seas in search of my brother, your son? No, you will not. You have given up hope long ago." I accused.

"As you should! Jillian, we cannot continue to hold this hope. It is unhealthy. Your brother has been gone for far too long...I don't even want to admit it but the chances of your brother being alive are-" She started but I slapped her cheek. As she raised her hand to the now cooling skin I stood firm with her.

"You remember father's last words...the very last thing he said as he lay bleeding not three feet from where you stand. He told us that Leon was alive. That the pirates of the boat Black Stillwaters had him." I spoke calculatedly.

"That was three years ago Jill!" Mother cried out.

"I doubt they've killed him mother. He was just a little boy when they took him. I will continue to fund searches for, even if I have to build and entire fleet for commercial purposes. I will find my brother, mother dearest, and I will bring him home. What you call futile I call worth my time. I am shocked and appalled at the very idea of you giving up on him. Now if you want to call it quits that is fine, go off and remarry. Perhaps your new husband won't be the businessman you fear I'll follow in footstep with. Now, my ship is preparing to leave and I must be at the dock within the hour. I bid good day to you mother and I will return within the year." I ordered. It was harsh but sometimes the woman only understood tough love. In time she will thank me, especially when I will have brought Leon home. I turned towards the carriage and made my way to.

"Please...Jilllian...please come home safe." I heard my mother bid. I waved back and entered the carriage.

* * *

**Chris**

"You're sure about this Chris?" Claire asked as I shifted the weight of my bag around on my shoulder. I smiled at my kid sister, ruffling her hair.

"Someone has to pay for your school and board. Besides...a journey on the seas is just the thing for a young guy like me." I replied.

"What if you've signed to a pirate ship though?" She worried.

"Nonsense. The Delta Stream is one of four ships commissioned by the Lady J for policing the waters. Why would a government sponsored ship be involved in anything like that?" I questioned. Claire shrugged.

"Redfield, Christopher." One of the men standing near the Delta Stream belted out. I hugged my sister tightly.

"Now you be good for Mrs. Burton. Her husband was nice enough to not only get me this job but to offer his home to you, it's the least you can do." I instructed.

"I will. Be careful, Chris." She said. I smiled and made my way over to where the big burly man was reading the list of sailors to board the ship.

"Hello Mr. Burton." I greeted. The older man smiled and checked me off his list.

"Go ahead and board lad. You might want to get use to calling me Barry though. Only Captain Wesker, First mate Valentine and second mate Marini get called by their last names at sea. I'm just the ship's cook after all." Barry offered. I smiled and stepped on board.

"There's the new guy!" I heard and looked over to see a couple of guys loading barrels below the decks casually.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Lend a hand here rookie?" One of the guys asked. I set my bag down and walked over to do just that.

"The name's Joseph Frost." He introduced as I helped him roll the barrel over to the drop in the ship for the galley. Another guy raised the platform to place the barrel on. Joseph pointed to him.

"That's Sully. Over there's Forrest, Brad and Richard. Our doctor is one of the two females on board, her name's Rebecca but don't be thinking any thoughts on bedding her. She'd sooner hop into bed with the first mate and Jill would gut you if you hurt Rebecca." Joseph explained.

"So uh...are the two girls...I mean...are they...like that?" I asked, feeling a little heat building up under my collar.

"Oh yeah, they are. Listening to them making love is as sweet as any siren's call-"Joseph started.

"Cut the crap, Joseph. You'll give the boy a heart attack." Sully yelled out. Joseph smiled meekly.

"I'm just thinking positively here. Rebecca's a fine young woman now, this could be the year." Joseph called back.

"I wouldn't count on it." A cool and collected voice cut in. I turned my attention to it's owner, presumably the first mate and only other female on the crew. My breath got caught in my throat when I saw her. She wasn't in usually woman's attire but rather in tights with an overcoat left unbuttoned, a true first mate's outfit.

"Ah! First mate Valentine! A pleasure to see you on board!" Joseph yammered out. The Brunette walked up and got into Joseph's face.

"How many times must I explain to you that Rebecca and I will not be carrying on about like the versions in your fantasies? I understand that a man gets so lonely at sea, but such silly and perverse thoughts should be kept to yourself, Frost. Now while Miss Chambers is growing into a fine young woman, I do believe the years around you hooligans have taught her to be wary of trivial lusts and to focus more on her responsibilities, much like you yourself need to do." First mate Valentine warned. Joseph swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Valentine." He confirmed and ran off to fetch the next barrel. Valentine smiled and waved to Sully, then looked over to me.

"The new lad I presume? My name is Jillian Valentine. Feel free to call me Jill once we're out to sea, or Miss Valentine if I am scolding you." She introduced, holding out her hand. I shook it eagerly.

"I'm Chris Redfield." I replied as I released her hand. She smiled and nodded, then walked off. I smiled back at her, paying specific attention to just exactly how tight her tights were on her backside.

"I wouldn't do that, unless you're eager to get to calling her Miss Valentine all the time." Sully advised.

"So we're out to sea for a year with two women, and we can't even think about them?" I asked. Sully cracked a smile and patted my back.

"Oh, no one said you couldn't think about them like that, but I wouldn't go acting on those urges. Now come on boy, we've got quite a bit more to load before we're off to sea. You'll enjoy it once we get out there. A lot less formalities. Hell, even the Captain's itching to go." Sully replied.

* * *

J.L.: So how was that for a first chapter? Not too shabby I say. Probably a little short but I'm carving out a bit of everything here. Obviously, all the characters are Resident Evil characters (sparring both you and I from having to read those damned long as character descriptions...I mean c'mon, we know what Jill looks like.). The only one you may have a problem recognizing is Kenneth Sullivan, but i always thought that Sully was a good sailor name so it just kind of came out that way. Anyways, as you may or may not have picked up, the only one who is new to the crew is Chris. Backstories will be filled in as Chris gets to knew each and every single character personally.


	2. Out to Sea

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: This chapter will be the one to lay down a lot of background for each character.

* * *

**Chris**

A couple of weeks had passed and I got to know the crew pretty well. Tonight, the skies were clear and the sea was calm, so everyone was sitting around chatting with one another. I sat back and looked around at everyone, thinking about just exactly how much I had learned about each and every single one of them.

First there was Joseph, currently rolling dice with Forrest. Joseph was the joker of the crew. Joseph was relatively new to sailing, only having a year more than myself, but he ran with it by calling me rookie every chance he got. Other that that he was an easy enough guy to get along with unless you were one of the two girls on board.

Forrest Spreyer was Joseph's best friend and probably the closest thing to family that Joseph had. Forrest had grown up with Joseph, only having been separated to become a cabin boy at the age of thirteen. It was Forrest who pulled Joseph out of the slums and into Captain Wesker's capable hands. Forrest was the good-hearted influence Joseph needed to stray from the life of crime.

Sully, or Kenneth Sullivan, sat to my left plucking his guitar with the gentle expertise of a man who could probably play the instrument if he was dead. Sully was once a slave, but ever since Barry rescued him from the clutches of Tobias Goldbeard the Gangly the two were best pals. Sully was now a freeman but a life at sea was the only life he had known so he just made sure to get signed to the same ship as Barry.

Barry Burton, sewing a replacement sail together, was a lifer for the sea, though his family at home begged to differ. Barry was a jolly old man and proud father of two daughters. Rumor had it that Barry was from a long line of sailors and it showed with as much expertise and muscle as the man had. Barry had started contemplating retiring from the sea to see his daughters married off but he kept signing on to Lady J's ships to help clear the waters for future generations.

Richard stood over Joseph and Forrest, laughing at the foolishness of the two. Richard was a good guy, one of the first to sign on to Lady J's company of ships in order to prove to his governor of a father that there was some good left in the world. Richard was often the one called in to settle the small disputes that broke out between the older guys and the younger ones, often sparing everyone from a royally ass chewing from the uppers.

Rebecca, who sat on a barrel while chatting with First mate Valentine, was the youngest member of the crew. Her father had been the ship's doctor two years ago when Lady J started her company but he had worked as a doctor for several ships prior to that. Since Rebecca's mother had died when she was young, he father took her with him and taught her his trade. Last year tragedy struck and the good doctor died during an attack from a pirate ship. Rebecca proved herself to be a competent replacement and became one of two females permitted to work on the ship.

Up on the wheel stood Second Mate Enrico Marini, a quiet man who didn't interact with the crew much. His entire being seemed to be dedicated to steering the ship and which way that Valentine or Wesker called out. Marini was another lifer, having started out as a cabin boy many years ago.

Next to Marini stood Captain Wesker, leader of this crew and second to none when it came to naval battles. Wesker had served in the King's navy for years, leaving only to pursue a more relaxing life as a Privateer. As the story went, Lady J approached Captain Wesker with an offer to command one of her ships. Wesker accepted and the company has benefited from him ever since.

The one to capture my interest most was none other than First Mate Jillian Valentine. On the surface she was a friendly sort of person who knew when and how to put her foot down to get the crew in gear. A small bit of sadness wrapped around her though, her cause for being on this ship a noble one. She was looking for her lost brother, the main reason behind the financial backing of the ship's journey. She was related to Lady J somehow, though it was never discussed. Jill's role on this ship was to play the ever watchful eye for Lady J's interests, though Jill never seemed to let this keep her from becoming friends with everyone. True to Joseph's word, she was a bit overprotective of the younger woman on the ship, acting like and older sister when Rebecca needed her to. I found myself admiring her because of this, wondering what Claire would think of her.

Jill's eyes snapped over to me and she smirked. The rest of the crew had gone to teasing me about paying attention to her, but it never was to reach her ears. Jill herself didn't really pay much attention to me except to bark orders when I would mess up. She was never too harsh, always making sure I knew exactly what do even if she had to show me by example.

"There you go staring again." Barry. I broke eye contact with her to roll my eyes at Barry. He started chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

"You're digging yourself a hole you won't be able to dig out of if you keeping making with the puppy eyes to her. She's and icy lass when she needs to be and I don't feel like seeing you spiral into a pit of despair over her." Barry warned.

"I'm just being friendly Barry, that's all." I replied. Barry busted out laughing.

"Son, where I come from, friendly starts with conversation." Barry teased and went back to sewing. I rolled my eyes at the old sailor and worked hard on keeping my eyes off the blue eyed First mate.

* * *

**Jill**

As I hung my coat up in my cabin, I heard someone step inside. I looked over to see that it was Captain Wesker. I nodded at him, and took a seat at my table.

"We're on course for the night. Marini says we'll reach the islands within days." Wesker reported.

"Good. It'll be nice to trade with the Muluki tribe again. Finally going to get that monkey of yours this year?" I asked. Wesker grinned and nodded.

"I will name him Uruboros." He remarked as I began to work on stripping off my boots. When that was accomplished, I looked over at Wesker, curious as to why he was still in my cabin.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"I am curious, are you aware of the new boy's attention to you, or are you completely oblivious?" Wesker asked. I smirked at the Captain, a good friend of mine and in some ways my role model. He had taught me everything I knew about sailing and didn't question my complete command of the ship. He may be the one with the title but this was my quest, my show. I let him hold the reins more often than not because he did know exactly what he was doing though, which let me have more focus on finding my brother.

"I have noticed. Should I do something about it?" I asked, curious.

"I don't see a problem, yet." Wesker answered.

"Neither do I. Let the boy have his infatuation if it keeps him from coming down with homesickness." I replied.

"I am more concerned with you." Wesker prodded. I sat back, and looked him in the eyes.

"I have not gone out of my way for the boy, or made any inclination to a returned interest." I coolly stated. Wesker cracked a wide smile.

"Ah, but you do share an interest." He teased. I glared at him.

"I learned my lesson from last time." I replied coldly.

"That...I will be eager to see if that is true. Goodnight Jillian. I expect to relieve you of night watch before sunrise." Wesker replied, walking out of my cabin, laughing to himself. I spit on the floor to my side, anger boiling within me as my hand went to my pants pocket. A small gold chain was the sole content of my pocket, and the sole reminder of the existence of a man long since for a watery grave.

"Believe me Captain, I can only live for one man, and he's still just a child." I whispered.

* * *

J.L.: There we go, a lot of groundwork laid out. I do apologize if I'm not exactly the most ship savvy, but hey, we can all be masters of everything ever, amiright?


	3. Island with a Monkey

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: To answer some questions left by reviewers, I will finish Skulls up, I promise. I just need to get back on track with the feel of it before I go running a 98265947369478356 miles per hour in the wrong direction. Also, within this fanfic, Leon (Mr. Kennedy as First Mate Valentine might be so inclined to call him) is Jill's brother. Before we assume that the last names are different, there is an explanation. Within this story, Jill is Lady J but in order to maintain a low profile (especially on the ship) she has changed her last name from Kennedy to Valentine while she is on board. Anyways, let's continue on!

* * *

**Chris**

"An island dead ahead!" I heard Forrest yell out from the crows nest. I stopped mopping the deck and looked out, spotted the faintest hint of an island on the horizon.

"Thank you Mr. Spreyer." Jill called out and left Enrico at the wheel to disappear below deck. I looked over to Joseph, who wasn't far from me mopping the deck as well.

"An island?" I asked him. Joseph smiled brightly.

"Yep. Once a trip, we stop at these islands to trade with the Muluki tribe. They like our tobacco and First Mate Valentine gets her damn fruit. If you've got any jewelry, you can get yourself a monkey from them!" He replied.

"Remember what happened last year though?" Sully called out. Joseph grimaced.

"I uh...well I probably won't be allowed to go to the islands. I kinda got caught with the chief's daughter and the tribe almost declared war on us." Joseph explained.

"Thankfully, Marini was nice enough to use you as target practice for his blowgun. Funniest damn thing I'd ever seen, a bunch of cannibals hollering for your head on a platter and Marini shoots you in the neck right in front of them chasing you." Sully remarked, chuckling.

"Right...anyways, they awarded him my 'body' so now I'm dead." Joseph finished.

"Speaking in which Mr. Frost, Wesker wants you to remain below deck during our stay. You're to report to the kitchen to help Mr. Burton with clearing room for our new supplies for the week." Jill barked as she reappeared and walked over.

"Yes ma'am." Joseph agreed and took off below deck. Jill's eyes glanced over to me, and a smile appeared on her face.

"As some good advice for you Mr Redfield, I would avoid repeating Mr. Frost's mistake. The Muluki tribe are very picky about who sleeps with their women, and it is a great treat to be able to trade with them." Jill advised, and then walked off back towards Marini.

"She ain't kidding either Chris. Even Captain Wesker's been saving up to get a monkey." Sully encouraged. I smiled over at him.

"Well, I'll just have to see for myself." I replied and returned to sweeping.

* * *

**Jill**

As I jumped out of the boat to help the other drag it to shore, the shouts of the Muluki tribe called out, the bodies of their men emerging from the jungles to appear on the beach following. As soon as the boat was safely tied to the land, I turned around and smiled at the tribe, waving to them. The closest Muluki ran up, grabbing Forrest up in a hug and shouting wildly in their native language.

"Alright alright there Nimbo, I see ya! Good to see ya!" Forrest cheered, returning the hug. The others of our crew moved to greet their Muluki friends, Chris staying close behind me.

"They know the King's tongue, so you should have no problem making friends Mr. Redfield." I encouraged him. He smiled his boyish smile at me and made his way to Forrest to be introduced. I watch him closely for a few seconds, then turned my attention to the Muluki trying to get my attention.

"Is that your mate?" Turu asked. I smiled at my old friend and shook my head.

"No Turu, I am still un-mated. What about yourself?" I asked as the chieftain's son lead the way to their village.

* * *

**Chris**

The days flew by quickly, with the celebrations of the Muluki tribe propelling us along. I had woken up hung over in the sand many times over the course of the week, once with a crab pinching my nose. I had been surprised as just how well everyone got along, and was almost shocked to death when Jill joined the tribe in their fertility dance. This dance required little more than loincloths, but Jill preformed the dance along with their tribeswomen in perfection as if she had done this countless times before. Rebecca had opted out the dance when Jill offered to teach it to her, choosing to sit back next to me.

"How long has Jill been doing this?" I asked Rebecca, keeping my eyes off the partial nudity to keep myself from embarrassment.

"Well, she's been sailing with Captain Wesker for three years for Lady J's company, but I think she use to sail with her father before that." Rebecca replied.

"Her father let her do this kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Her father was an explorer for the King year ago before the tragedy. I think that might have even been when she met Captain Wesker too, they really know each other well." Rebecca answered.

"How well?" I asked.

"It's not like that. You know Captain Wesker is Barry's age right? No, they're just really good friends. I doubt she'll ever settle down." Rebecca explained.

"Why is that?" I asked, eager to find out if there was even a small chance.

"Because the one guy I know she fell in love with got killed her first year with the company. She's good at hiding it, but trust me, under that icy heart lies one broken into hundreds of pieces." Rebecca answered. I felt my own heart drop, and turned my gaze towards the topic of the conversation. _Then there's really no chance at all. Alright then, I guess I know what I need to do now. I need to stop fooling around and work on becoming the best sailor I can be for the crew._

_

* * *

_**Jill**_  
_

"Take care!" Forrest shouted back as he worked on rowing the little boat back to the ship. The Muluki tribe waved back at us, shouting in English and their native language their goodbyes. I looked over to the row boat ahead of us, the one hauling the bananas and other fruits back to the ship. Captain Wesker stood firm on the row boat as it was rowed back, a monkey perched atop his shoulder.

"Hey Captain, what'cha gonna name him?" Sully asked as he continued to row the fruit back. I listened closely, curious myself.

"How about Waggleton P. Tallylicker?" Barry teased, rowing my boat with his powerful muscles.

"Absurd. I will name him Tyrant." Wesker called back.

"Now that not a very cute name for a cute little monkey." I teased.

"Well maybe you give yours a cute name next year Jillian." Wesker teased back, and threw the monkey a banana.

"Now what would I do with a Monkey, Captain?" I asked. The Captain smirked back at me.

"Well, for one, the monkey could cover up your chest a little better than that hair of yours during your pagan dances with the locales." Wesker teased. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Come on Captain, with knockers like those, that Monkey would suffocate trying!" Sully called out. I glared at him, but the old man just cracked a smile at me.

"Fair enough. If you guys didn't want to watch though, you could have joined in." I challenged.

"Oh yes, because we all want to see Captain in a loincloth!" Richard called out from my boat. This resulted in a roar of laughter from both boats. I grinned at Wesker as he glared back.

"A man of my prestige has no time for such silly little fantasies, especially if they are your fantasies Mr. Aiken." Wesker called back.

"Hey now, if Richard gets to fantasize about the Captain, then I get to fantasize about the booze we have in our hold!" Forrest jeered, earning a punch from Richard.

"You'll not touch that booze until after we fight our first battle this year." Rebecca warned. I smirked at the girl.

"I cannot believe you put a sixteen year old in charge of our rum!" Forrest protested.

"Oh, and would you rather I put anyone else in charge of it? At least Ms. Chambers won't drink it." Wesker questioned, his row boat approaching the ship.

"You could always put Chris in charge of it." Richard tried. Chris looked up from rowing my boat with worry set in his features.

"Oh no, I'm not that dumb. Keep me out of this." Chris replied. I chuckled out a little, then turned my attention forward.

"Alright boys, let's get this stuff loaded up and quick. We've got a long night ahead of us from the look of those clouds." I ordered, my eyes studying the gray clouds gathering near the horizon.

* * *

J.L.: I do apologize for any Ooc. Wesker, if you haven't noticed, isn't the usual prick. I decided that I would make him into the fabled Captain of the S.T.A.R.S. that he was before the whole I'm-hell-bent-on-complete-global-saturation. Besides, this is a humorous fanfic (at least, intended to be).


	4. Battle

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.:

* * *

**Chris**

Weeks passed by quickly, as there was always stuff to do for the ship. Any time a chore came up, I volunteered for it and threw myself into the work. I was in the midst of scrubbing the deck when Jill and Wesker rushed up onto the deck.

"Are you sure Mr. Spreyer?" Jill demanded.

"I'm telling you, they are flying the Spanish flag!" Forrest shouted down from the crows nest. Jill looked over to Wesker.

"These are English waters...but we're at peace with the Spaniards. Why would they be cruising up so quickly on us?" Wesker questioned. Jill pulled out a telescope and went to the side of the ship.

"Does the name Ruined Pearl strike any memory?" Jill asked.

"The Ruined Pearl? That's Marcus the Blind's ship! They're the ones that sunk the Gamma Stream." Wesker shouted. Everyone stopped working.

"The Gamma Stream..." I hear Sully mutter nearby. I looked over to him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're about to engage in battle, son. Of the four ships in Lady J's company, the Gamma Stream is the only one that has been sunk. That ship they're talking about, the Ruined Pearl, that's the ship that sunk it. I hope you're good with a sword." Sully said and Wesker stomped his foot on the deck.

"Cut the chatter! I want Sully and Burton on the cannons, Aiken and Frost loading them up. Grab your weapons up men! Marini, turn this ship port side and line us up! Redfield, you take Ms. Valentine and Ms. Chambers below deck and hide them." Wesker barked.

"Excuse me! I'll not be hiding for this one Wesker!" Jill challenge. Wesker grabbed her collar.

"Ms. Valentine...you will not bring your personal vendettas to this battle. I need you alive and all women need to go below deck. Now unless you've magically sprout a dick, I expect to see you follow my orders." Wesker commanded.

"This is-" Jill started but Wesker snapped his fingers. I walked up.

"Come on Ms. Valentine." I urged, leading her below deck. She followed closely as I made my way to where Rebecca was preparing the first aid.

"This is such bullshit! I should be right up there right now." Jill grumbled.

"How do you think I feel, being stuck on babysitting duty?" I questioned. Jill grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her.

"Excuse me? Baby sitting duty? Where do you get off saying that?" She demanded. A loud crack resounded in the area. Then, several loud cracks followed and the ship shook.

"Could you two come in here? I need these bottles secured down!" Rebecca yelled out. Jill and I glared at each other for a second before rushing to help Rebecca.

* * *

**Jill**

Minutes passed by as I waited for the cannon fire to stop. As soon as I heard the yells of men crossing onto our ship, I bolted for the armory and grabbed the closest cutlass.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I heard Chris yell out I spun around to face him, blocking the doorway.

"I'm going up there and I'm participating. Now you can join me or get the hell out of my way." I challenged. Somewhere, a man screamed out. Chris grabbed a sword off the wall and stepped aside.

"Lead the way." He said and I smiled slightly as I began to dash to the stairs. There was a pirate at the top of the stairs, brandishing a sword that had seen better days.

"Ooo, a lass what thinks she can play!" The pirate teased. I stabbed the cutlass into his gut and kicked him off.

"I haven't got time for this." I yelled and lead Chris to the deck. Joseph was already on the deck, holding his guts in and groups of people fought.

"Stay to my right Chris, and we'll clear this out." I commanded.

"Any certain way to fight?" He asked.

"Yeah, you stick the sharp end into them." I replied and we charged off, hacking into the nearest group giving Barry and Sully trouble. I heard a gunshot and felt a pain in my side but ignored it as I hacked into the neck of one of the pirates that was trying to cleave Richard in two.

"Thanks Valentine!" Richard called out as he kicked up onto his feet and went after the closest group of pirates. I ducked the blow of another pirate as Chris stabbed him in the shoulder, then sliced his foot off. Wesker charged over, decapitating a few as he ran and shot the Captain of their ship in the head, effectively ending the battle.

"I want them lined up and I want them executed. Someone get Ms Chambers up here for Mr. Frost and Burton. I see that you just couldn't handle being below deck Ms. Valentine, so if you'd like you can figure out which of these bastards killed your boy and kill them." Wesker shouted. There were only five pirates left alive, all foul mouthing us. I walked over, grabbing the nearest one and lifting him up.

"This one. I recognized him." I hissed and sunk my cutlass to the hilt deep into his gut. That's when the pain in my side intensified. I dropped the dead man and grabbed my side.

"Shit, when in the hell did they get you?" I heard Chris gruff as I fell into him. I moved my coat aside and lifted my shirt up enough to see the wound right above my hip, blood soaking the top of my pants. Chris held me up, applying pressure to the hole.

"How bad is it?" I hear Rebecca ask.

"I'm fine...Joe's gone." Barry grunted as he wrapped the gash on his arm up.

"Jill's been hit." Chris said. I looked up at him, then over to Rebecca making her way to me.

"Damn it! This is exactly why I ordered you below deck! Aiken, execute the rest. Sully, I want Frost wrapped up and prepared." Wsker commanded as Rebecca motioned for Chris to pick me up and take me below deck.

"I can walk." I protested.

"Not on my orders." Rebecca chided.

* * *

**Chris**

Jill slept soundly, the effects of the rum Rebecca had administered to her running through her system. I watched over her working, avoiding the deck of the ship at all costs as the rest of the crew threw the bodies overboard, including Joseph's. The sudden reality of the situation had hit me, that there was a good chance that I could die on this trip.

"There...all stitched up. She's going to be in some pain for a while, but she's lucky the bullet didn't pierce anything important. I'm pretty sure it went clean through her." Rebecca spoke as she sat up, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Does she normally disobey Wesker?" I asked.

"No. Her lover was on the Gamma Stream when it sank...that's why we don't have a sister ship with us." Rebecca answered.

"Chris, above deck now. We've got some clearing out of the Ruined Pearl because we set it aflame." I heard Richard say from behind me. I turned around to help him out.

* * *

**Jill**

When I woke up, I realized that my clothes had been changed and that my side hurt. I lifted up my shirt to see my wound stitched up.

"Finally awake?" I heard Rebecca ask. I sat up, looking over to where she was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"Well, stay away from activity on that side please. Once that heals up I'll remove those stitches." Rebecca ordered. I nodded and swung my legs over to the side of the bed to get up.

"So...Joseph...he's really..." I started.

"Yes. Jill, you really should listen to Wesker next time. I don't think any of us could handle you dying." Rebecca said. I bit my lip and stood up.

"You know...if Chris and I had not gone up there...it could have been worse." I replied.

"I know. Still...you should think next time. Wesker's busting Chris all over for not keeping you down here." Rebecca said. I grimaced, and made my way for the deck. It was night out, Marini steering the ship and Forrest up in the crow's nest. Chris was scrubbing the bow of the ship so I made my way to him.

"Hand me a rag." I ordered. One hit me in the face. I glared down at Chris, glaring back up at me.

"You're nothing but trouble." Chris grumbled out.

"You don't have to be a dick, I know that." I replied and knelled down next to him to help clean the deck.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"These men are family, Chris. Do you have any family?" I asked.

"I have a sister." He answered.

"Could you let your sister get into trouble without rushing to save her?" I asked.

"No." He answered.

"It's the same for me and any of these boys." I replied. Chris stopped cleaning and look at me.

"Is that why you're here? Sailing, I mean." Chris asked. I stopped scrubbing for a moment.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Redfield. My mother's the only family I've got left alive. She wants to marry me off to some Duke now. Naturally, I'm not too keen on that. My father raised my brother and I to be explorers just like he was and I could never be content with being some trophy. I know that my brother is probably no longer alive, but as long as I keep looking, there's a chance I might find him and I get to continue having these adventures." I explained.

"You can't run forever." Chris said.

"Trust me, I know." I replied. Silence coated the air for the longest time as we scrubbed.

* * *

J.L.:


	5. Isolation

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Sorry for the belated update, been balls to the wall with family functions (birthdays and weddings) and heavily busy with moving. I should get my internet back proper by this thursday, so I'll be able to continue the updates.

* * *

**Chris**

"What's going on?" I asked as everyone gathered up on the deck. Richard shrugged and motioned me to keep my mouth shut. Captain Wesker and Jill stood before us, calling our attention.

"Now, as you all may recall, a few weeks ago we sunk the Ruined Pearl. Now, we're heading towards Cutthroat Cove. We will be collecting any bounties that the Ruined Pearl may have had on her. However, as Cutthroat Cove is essentially a Pirate town, we will be leaving some of you off on the nearby island. Ms. Chambers and Ms. Valentine will be left on the island specifically due to the dangers of being a woman in a pirate town. Would any of you like to be their escorts?" Wesker asked. Silence echoed around, at least until Richard grabbed my arm and dragged the both of us up front.

"Chris and I will escort them." He volunteered and I glared at him.

"Any objections? No? Alright. You two pack up whatever you will need for a week. We will be dropping you and the ladies off tomorrow morning." Wesker barked and everyone dispersed. I grabbed Richard shoulder and swung him around.

"The hell were you doing volunteering me like that?" I asked. Richard glanced around and then dragged me off to the side and presumably out of earshot of everyone else.

"Look...you tell anyone else and I'll skin you alive for the sharks. Rebecca and I...we'd like some alone time." Richard threatened. I stood there for a second, blinking.

"Wait a minute...you mean to say..." I started.

"Well what the hell do you think I've been doing below deck all this time?" Richard replied. I started laughing, my image of an innocent Rebecca forever shattered.

"Why me then?" I asked.

"Who better to keep Valentine from skinning me than the guy she can't keep her eyes off of?" Richard asked. I scoffed at him.

"You are full of it." I replied. It was Richard's turn to laugh.

"Whatever. Point is, you keep her off me and Rebecca and I'll owe you big time." Richard said before walking off.

"I know I'm getting the short stick somewhere in there." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Jill**

As soon as we landed, Richard and Rebecca ran off. I stood up straight, watching the two like a hawk.

"The hell are they going off to?" Chris asked.

"Probably the nearby village. The people on this island are...well uncivilized seems like a good description for them. Luckily, they're not cannibals but I'm a little wary of them." I answered.

"You? Wary?" Chris questioned. I locked eyes with him.

"I got kidnapped by them once. My father saved me, but you just don't forget something like that." I replied. Chris finished tying up the row boat and sat down.

"They kidnapped you? What for?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, I was eleven at the time." I answered. I grabbed a bag out of the boat and dragged it to the edge of the treeline.

"So what do we do here while we wait for the ship to come back?" Chris asked.

"Well, the first day is dedicated to building a shelter. I'm not sure if Richard and Rebecca will return for a couple of days, the village is a ways off from here and I'm sure the villagers will offer them shelter. You're more than welcome to head over there." I offered as I made my way back towards the boat to grab more supplies. Chris grabbed a box and followed me.

"I think I'll pass on that. I don't feel much like walking right now." He said. I smiled over at him.

"Not use to having land legs anymore?" I teased.

"Sure, we'll go with that. You have an idea as to how build this damn shelter of yours, don't you?" He asked. I studied the treeline and nodded.

"It won't be the greatest, but it will keep us dry if it rains." I explained and we set out on building it.

* * *

**Chris**

On the third day, Jill woke me up. I glared at the woman, and then sat up.

"What is it?" I asked. She smirked at me.

"You have got to see what I found. Come on, follow me." She ushered, grabbing my wrist and yanking me out of the shelter towards the woods. It took a few minutes but we reached a small inland lake with crystal clear waters and a small waterfall feeding the lake.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" I questioned. She lightly punched my shoulder.

"First of all, this water is fresh, so we don't have to exhaust our water supplies. Second of all, you smell horrible." She replied.

"You want me to bathe, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes. Now before you get any thoughts about anyone spying on you, I'm going to keep look out and I trust you to return the favor when it's my turn. Do we have an agreement?" She proposed.

"What makes you think I'd wanna bathe?" I asked. She smirked at me, and before I could respond I was pushed into the water. The cold water hit me like a wall, splashing up around me as I fell in. When I stood up, it reached my waist. I glared at Jill, who was laughing hard.

"Oh you think that's funny don't you?" I challenged, getting out of the water and walking up to her. She kept laughing, backing away from me.

"Yes...now you keep away with that look...I mean it, Chris." She warned. I grinned as I ran after her, grabbing her up by the waist and pulling her into the lake with me. She struggled, laughing and splashing the water around. We wrestled around in the water for a few minutes before Jill got out of my grasp and backed away, water running down her face and chest. I grinned at her, secretly admiring the way her shirt clung to her like a second skin.

"Still want that bath?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and splashed at me.

"You got my clothes wet." She protested, still smiling.

"And you didn't get mine wet at all there, missy?" I teased. She smirked at me and closed the gap between us.

"Oh come on now, you should be use to wet clothes." She taunted.

"What are your intentions Ms. Valentine?" I asked. Her eyes widened slightly and she backed up a bit. A blush raced across her face and she ran a hand through her hair.

"I suppose my intentions were similar to that of Richard and Rebecca's at this time." She muttered.

"You know about that?" I asked. Her eyes caught my own.

"Very seldom are there things that I do not notice. Richard rushes up in front of the crew for this island, and Rebecca's blushing like crazy over on the side? That and Captain Wesker mentioned to me about hearing some interesting noises below deck during the night on occasion." Jill answered. I stood still, chuckling quietly to myself.

"Well then First Mate Valentine...what's going through your mind concerning me?" I asked, knowing full well that I was probably treading into dangerous waters with that question. She looked away from me and shook her head.

"That is a very loaded question to tackle Mr. Redfield. A woman's mind has more turmoil raging inside it than any hurricane or typhoon." She replied. I started laughing out loud, making my way towards her.

"Well, that's a murky way of answering me." I said. She locked eyes with me.

"Consequences are something to worry about. On the one hand we could continue down this path of uneasy tension between the two of us, on the other I could keep control of my emotions. Unlike Ms. Chambers, I am mindful of a woman's eventual fate concerning a man." She replied, her tone of voice no longer playful.

"To bear a child?" I questioned.

"Unfortunately yes. Even in this day and age it is expected for a woman to give up everything she's worked hard for to raise a child. I think we've already talked about why that's a problem for me." She answered, and sighed before wiping the water from her face.

"Well, you know where I stand. I'm no Duke, I'm just barely a sailor." I said. She smiled briefly before making her way to the shoreline.

"That...Mr. Redfield...has no influence on my decision." She called back as she stepped out, her clothes clinging to her like a second skin and leaving very little to the imagination. I decided to follow her and made my way out.

"Then what is your decision?" I asked. She stopped walking off for a moment.

"We should work on our friendship." She answered, and then walked away back towards the shelter.

* * *

**Jill**

As the fire crackled, I kept stealing glances at Chris. We had two more days before the ship would be back and the two of us had spent to time talking about our lives up to this point. I found myself sharing a lot of similar views with him even if we had severally different lives.

"Sounds like they're heading back." Chris spoke after a moment of silence. I looked away from him towards the treeline where two figures did emerge. As they drew closer I leaned back to get a better look at them.

"Nice night out, isn't it?" I called out to them. Richard and Rebecca separated a little as they got closer to the camp fire.

"It looks like it." Richard answered as the two sat down around the fire.

"How was the village?" Chris asked.

"Beautiful." Rebecca said, her eyes locked on to Richard.

"I'm sure, if you two made it there." I mentioned. Rebecca's face flared red along with Richard's.

"What do you mean by that?" Richard asked, shooting a glare to Chris. I smiled widely.

"Oh nothing at all. I'm sure in nine months we'll find out." I taunted. Rebecca covered her mouth, gasping.

"First Mate Valentine, if you are accusing us of-" Richard started but I sat up, glaring him in the eye.

"If you're about to lie to me, I would hold your tongue. I'm not stupid, you two. Now, whatever happens after this trip once you're back on the mainland is entirely up to you two. During the remainder of this trip, I expect that kind of behavior to come to a stand still. Considering that Captain Wesker would leave you marooned on an abandoned island given the chance, I think it is not only in your best interest to stall your relationship but in the best interest of the rest of the crew. I do not think a pregnant doctor would be much help to anyone on board, am I wrong?" I spoke. The other three just looked at me for a while.

"Yes ma'am." Richard answered and Rebecca's shoulders slumped forward. Chris cleared his throat while locking eyes with me as if to question the harshness of my statement.

"That's not to say you two couldn't be good company to one another...just cut out the bits where a child could come into the picture." I added and Chris nodded. Rebecca looked up at me and smiled a small smile.

"How was the island?" Barry asked as we boarded the ship.

"Boring. All she did was complain." I replied. Jill punched my shoulder lightly, catching my eye with her own.

"Says the man who spent most of his time lounging around?" She teased and walked off to attend matters with Captain Wesker.

"You two teasing each other? Now tell me something didn't happen out there." Barry whispered to me. I shrugged at him.

"We just had a lot of time to talk things out." I replied.

* * *

J.L.: On a side note, Why in the hell is there still snow up here? It's freaking spring!


	6. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: My apologies on the wait but we are finally settled in, and I'm a bit partied out now. Anyways, I would like to just give a quick thanks to the readers. You guys have been really supportive of this idea, despite the fact it's a wee bit out there concerning Resident Evil's usual themes. This has really let me expand upon my creativity and that's something I really enjoy doing. So, Thank you for your support. Anwaycangways, let's get on with the getting on with, eh?

* * *

**Chris**

Two weeks had passed since we left the island and very quickly did things return to normal on the ship. Which is to say that Richard and would be cleaning the deck up until the point in which we'd start joking around and then Jill would bark at us for slacking off until the chores were done. The only thing that really changed was the attitude Rebecca started having with Jill, the two women starting to bicker and nitpick at each other. I had asked Richard if it had anything to do with the reprimand on the island, and he replied that it was more the fact the two were probably battling the crimson tide. I refrained from asking what he meant after Sully threw a smirk at us.

I had started thinking about Jill more often when I wasn't on crow's nest duty for the night and was alone in the sailor's quarters. It was almost always empty now that Joseph was gone. Forest refused to really interact with anyone much more these days, preferring to retire to his hammock that was tied to the mast and rails on the starboard side of the deck. Sully kept Forest company, listening to the younger man's woes and offering advice. Barry shared quarters with Enrico, and Rebecca had her own room like Jill and Wesker did.

On one of these nights that Richard had crow's nest duty and I was alone, I started off with my usual fantasy about Jill and I being deserted on an island alone together. Just as I got to the part where Jill would quit her coat and britches for a loincloth, I heard said woman speaking with Wesker in the hall adjacent to the sailor's quarters. Curious and the fantasy having been dashed, I sat up from my hammock and pressed an ear against the wall.

* * *

**Jill**

I sat behind my desk, listening to Wesker's plans of navigation with the usual amount of boredom. It was the same trip we had taken the two trips prior, the excitement of the paths having lost their charm. I listened none-the-less because tonight I would fish out of him the information he had discovered about my brother while he was on Cutthroat Isle.

"Again, we're heading around the coast. It's up to you if you want to stop at the harbor, we are good on supplies for now but the boys may get a bit restless without the company of the female variety. I know that Sully's been looking forward to this stop since we left the Muluki tribe." Wesker stated.

"Alright, we're dock there, so long as they promise not to bring the….women of questionable repute…on board. I will not have a repeat of last year when we had those women on board for three days. They used up all our supplies and poor Edwards….God rest his soul." I replied.

"God rest his soul indeed. I will speak with the men about the dangers of Syphilis before we dock." Wesker agreed. I nodded my agreement and Wesker took a deep breath.

"You know what I want to hear next." I spoke, starting him off.

"Yes. Now Jillian, you must have thought this about this possibility at least once in your life." Wesker started.

"Which possibility is that?" I asked.

"From what I gathered from several nearly sober pirates, the ship Black Stillwaters was sunk earlier this year. No one knows of any survivors returning to Cutthroat. There is a very strong possibility that your brother is dead." Wesker reported. I had always braced myself for this, but my heart still found its way to my throat. I could only nod as thoughts of my brother drowning ran through my mind at most terrible speeds.

"I would understand if you would like to turn this ship back, Ms. Valentine." Wesker continued.

"N-no. These men are still under contract for four more months of policing the waters. I cannot end this contract, not with many of them depending on this payout for their livelihood." I responded, almost systematically, like I had rehearsed this in my head time and time again.

"Very well then, we will continue our journey. However, what are your plans concerning the company now? Do you plan to continue with policing, knowing that your primary objective is no longer valid?" Wesker asked. I looked him right in the eyes, my breath faltering slightly under his drilling gaze.

"I am not sure of that at this moment. My brother…we were the heirs to the Kennedy estate, together. Now that…I have much more responsibility towards it's upkeep as the primary heir, my whole future is in question." I replied, tears threatening to burn my eyes.

"May I suggest something to you, not as your Captain but as your friend?" Wesker inquired.

"You may." I answered.

"You said that you are to be married to a Duke. Perhaps it is time that you do so. You are a little past the age that most women marry, and yet this Duke still wishes to court you. I know that you enjoy this life, but all good things do come to an end. My advice is that you do return home and settle. You do not have to sell this company, but it is time for you to start thinking about producing an heir for not only the Duke's legacy but your own. That, I do believe, would make your late Father proud." Wesker said. I released my breath in shudders, fear and anxiety creeping up on me like a spider crawling on one's back.

"I will contemplate this as we finish this journey. I will let you know of my decision as soon as I have decided, Captain. You are dismissed." I said and waited for him to leave before the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

**Chris**

Having heard the conversation, I sat there, almost heartbroken. I could only imagine what was going through Jill's mind when Wesker delivered the news. If something would to happen to Claire I would be a lost man. As Wesker's footsteps echoed further down the hall, I slipped out of the Sailor's quarters and made my way toward Jill's private quarters. I could hear very light sobs from outside the door, so I knocked softly.

"I would prefer to be alone, thank you." Jill's voice spoke, trying very badly to mask her pain.

"I would prefer that you not be alone, Jill." I replied, and opened the door. Jill's hands cradled her head as she leaned her elbows on her desk. She glanced up briefly, enough to show the tears flowing from her blues. I shut the door and walked over, pulling her into a hug to allow the woman to hide her face in the crook of my neck.

"Not a word of this to the others…please." She pleaded. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"That's why I'm here and not running to fetch them." I whispered. Her hand snaked around me as she allowed herself to quietly release her emotions concerning her brother out. This wasn't the way I had imagined my night turning out at all; Jill wasn't naked in the same pose as she was in my fantasies. Still, I refused to abandon her for the night. She needed a friend and she needed one badly. I was comfortable filling that role out tonight and presumably for the next few nights to come.

* * *

J.L.: So there we have it. A little bit of story and development. AS you may or may not be able to tell, this story is less about sailing around the world and more about the choices and decisions people make regarding their own fate. See, Chris is happy to just make his way through life, as Jill is much more determined to make something of it. The responsibilities the two have are severally different in how they affect the choices/decisions. I know I may have made Wesker a bit more dickish than we're used to in this story, but that's why's he's the Captain, to keep things logical. Anyways, enough A/N talking, I've got work in the morning, and you've probably got some reviewing to do (if I'm lucky).


	7. Propositioning smoothly

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: I actually checked back on my story "Exhale before you do that" and holy crap I couldn't even remember the reviews that had been left there. I haven't updated that story in such a long time, so I feel like I've let several loyal follows down, but that's what happens when real life drags you along for one helluva ride. I will finish that story one day; it's digging in under my skin that I've gotten so out of touch with it. However, in the meantime I want to finish this one, mainly because I am really enjoying typing it up. Anyways, because I really want to show that I'm back up and running, here's a chapter for you guys to gobble up.

* * *

**Chris**

As soon as the ship docked at Bananuba harbor, most of the crew ran off to the various parts of the well sized harbor town. Even Wesker walked off, lighting a pipe up as he traveled in the direction of the more expensive looking houses. Richard and Rebecca made way towards the local chapel, Barry not following too far behind. Sully, Enrico and Forest made their way towards the seedier part of the town. Rebecca had barely hid her look of disgust as the three headed presumably towards the brothels.

"You're not joining?" I heard Jill ask as she walked up beside me.

"I'm not interested in whores, church and…whatever the hell Captain Wesker is going after." I replied.

"One of his port lovers." Jill replied. I looked at her.

"Port lovers?" I asked.

"Yes, he has a few…individuals…of which he 'romances' every time he stops in. His wife Alexia knows of these truancies, but she's a bit of a trophy wife to begin with so she allows him to keep mistresses and um…" Jill tried to explain.

"What is with the word play?" I inquired.

"Well, at this particular port, there is a man that Wesker…ahem….romances." She said, a blush flaring up on her cheeks despite the cool and calm expression she kept her face in ever since that night Wesker told her of her brother's face.

"A man? So Wesker is…?" I tried, but embarrassment crept up and stole the rest of the sentence.

"It's not entirely strange for a man of the sea to take another man as his lover. At least with Wesker's mistresses, he makes sure they are exclusive to him and does not have to fear venereal diseases." Jill explained. We dropped eye contact, turning our gaze directly forward as if to announce that the subject was to be dropped on mutual terms. After a few minutes I decided that the awkward silence had to be broken.

"What about you? You know more about this town than I do, is there anything of interest here?" I asked. Jill leaned on her hands that were perched along the rail of the ship.

"For me? No. This was my love's hometown, and I have avoided stepping foot in it ever since he died." She replied. I glanced over at her, a small twinge of jealousy nagging at me.

"Are you going to marry the Duke?" I asked.

"I have no desire to. Lord Spencer is well into his years, and wheelchair bound. I would consider it a grave robbery to do so." She replied, a small twist of the corner of her lips indicating that she found something in that statement funny. I smirked at her.

"Oh? Then what about any other man?" I tested. She smiled very briefly at me, almost so quickly I had barely registered the occurrence happening in my mind.

"I will admit, from what I learned of my first love, I am quite attracted to the idea of having another man. However, this man would have to be something special beyond a doubt to me before I could consider giving up my lifetime of adventuring for marriage." She replied.

"What if this man allowed you to continue your worldly ways?" I prodded. She stifled a small chuckle.

"You find me a man like that, and I'll take him to my bed that night." She teased.

"Is that humor I detect?" I teased back. She smiled a little bit more, then released a long breath.

"I can't stay broody… I'm too use to tragedy. That and I was well aware of my brother's fate long before it was finalized, so I had always braced myself for that. A person doesn't just disappear for four years at sea and returns safely. I mourned him long ago, back when his kidnapping was fresh. To repeat that would be almost redundant." She admitted. I kept my eyes on her as she continued to stare out towards the town.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She glanced at me, and then returned her gaze to the town.

"Yes. With Leon…dead…I am the sole heir to my father's legacy. I have a lot of responsibility regarding his estate. My mother will probably press for me to marry too, as soon as I deliver the news. Again, and as horrible as it is to say this, I do hope Lord Spencer has passed on before we get back." She answered. I smiled at her.

"I don't suppose you'd prefer a strapping young lad?" I jested. She giggled a little and then sighed out.

"Again with the dangerous waters, Mr. Redfield." She stated, cocking an eyebrow at me. I leaned against the rail towards her.

"Maybe I like treading into your waters." I flirted. She blushed, turned her face away and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You are quite the scallywag. I would withhold such behavior in the future." She said, though her tone indicated that she was welcoming the challenge. I grinned at her, grabbing her hand and laying a kiss upon the palm of her hand. Her face flushed completely red.

"You can't say you aren't enjoying my intentions." I dared. She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"No, but for the sake of maintaining our dignities, we should not continue." She said. I locked eyes with her and realized that though she was smiling, she was being serious.

"Take me as your lover, Jillian. I will make you happy." I promised. She pulled her hand from my own slowly and broke the gaze.

"For your boldness, I give you credit. However, I am not prepared for this kind of relationship yet. I still have a lot of affairs to put into order before I can accept your offer." She politely declined. I stood up straight, feeling a bit crushed and a bit foolish at the same time.

"I understand." I replied. She glanced around quickly, the leaned forward to whisper into my ear.

"When I do get those affairs in order, I will accept your offer." She whispered, and planted a kiss on my cheek just before she walked off to the stairs leading below deck. I smiled a little, knowing full well that the kiss was going into my memory permanently.

* * *

**Jill**

The next night was in full swing, the crew back on board with several party goers dancing along to the music that Barry, Sully and Rebecca played out. Sully's guitar, Barry's violin and Rebecca's tambourine poured out some kind of music that could be compared to an Irish jig. Forest and Enrico took to dancing with several women, constantly trading dance partners as Richard watched, drunken on ale and slurring his own made up lyrics to the music. Wesker had not yet returned and would not until the final day at the harbor. Chris kept himself busy chasing Wesker's monkey Tyrant around because the monkey had stolen Chris's watch.

This left me with some alone time, off to the side of the ship and sitting with my back to the rail. I watched the monkey loop around and around the ship with Chris chasing the poor thing around, shouting all sorts of profanities. My heart throbbed at the man, and I fought it, trying to keep my more reserved side present. While I was a woman of passion, I did not intend to dive head first into trouble, and more importantly couldn't bear another heartbreak. No matter how much courage I had or how stubborn I was, I would end up as the Duke's trophy wife. Given the condition of the Duke's health, I wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of conception, but the man would not allow me my freedom.

So I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I knew what was going to be my eventual fate, but the way there? A sad little sigh escaped my lips as my eyes watched Chris trip and face plant on the deck. The idiot was a good friend, someone I could confide in and probably the last chance I had at losing my maidenhead. The latter of those thoughts threatened a blush, but I bit my lip to keep my calm. The decision to have one night of pure lust loomed around my mind as the monkey threw feces at Chris's head. I shook my head in laughter.

* * *

J.L.: Well? Waddaya think?I think I'm dabbling a bit too much in the introspective, but ah, you J/Cer's got you got some fluff. I think I will do a lemon for this one, though a few chapters of twists, surprises and laughs should be coming up first. Too much drama, not enough monkeys flinging poo.


	8. Fiery goodness?

Disclimber: IOOMOK

J.L.: I'm feeling particularly silly.

* * *

**Chris**

We left the harbor after a week, most of the crew's wallets a bit empty, like their minds from hangovers long due. Jill had been avoiding me as the ship sailed on towards the last stop before we would head home. On a particularly sunny day, Richard and I had been stuck with deck swabbing duty while the other crew members took to below deck. As Richard and I scrubbed, I noticed a glint of shine from his left hand.

"What'cha got a ring on for?" I asked. Richard smirked and glanced around. Luckily, Forest had fallen asleep at the crow's nest and Enrico was lost in some thoughtful expression that was almost always locked on his face while he steered.

"Back in Bananuba, Rebecca and I tied the knot." He whispered, grinning widely. My jaw fell slack, at a loss for words. Finally they came surfacing.

"No shit?" I questioned. Richard's grin grew wicked.

"No shit. Had Barry and some random passerby as our witnesses. First Mate Valentine can't say shit now, we're man and wife under the eyes of God." Richard nearly declared. I fell back on my ass, laughing.

"Months later and you're still pissed about that?" I questioned. Richard stood up straight.

"I'm a man's man! No big breasted hussy tells me what to do!" He declared out loud and started laughing up until said woman was behind him.

"Hussy? Oh if your father heard the filth coming out of your mouth…" Jill remarked. Richard jumped, nearly pissing himself.

"First Mate Valentine!" He greeted, nervousness gripping his voice. Jill grabbed Richard's hand, examining it. She then slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"I was really hoping Rebecca was lying off her arse." Jill muttered and walked off. Richard looked at me in a panic.

"No big breasted hussy can tell you what do, huh?" I tease and his washrag slapped me in the face.

* * *

**Jill**

I returned to Rebecca, flopping down into her hammock next to her as our sisterly bond allowed.

"You weren't kidding. What the hell is going on in your mind? You're still a child." I pleaded.

"I love him and he loves me! Younger than I are brides made in our hometown, you know that." She reasoned. I couldn't argue, recalling that a fifteen year old had mothered twins before our ship had left.

"Have you consummated this…marriage?" I question, dreading the answer.

"Yes." Rebecca squeaked, almost as afraid of my response as I was. I held my tongue back, because at this point any protest was just pointless. Instead, a different train of thought mucked about my mind.

"What are you planning to do after this? Surely you cannot expect to raise a family while sailing." I questioned.

"Well, Richie's the Governor's son. He has a bright future after this, and we talked about it. This will be our last sailing trip. I'll open a clinic and he'll start working on the politics that his father wants him to take up." She replied.

"Oh dear God, when did you grow up?" I questioned to myself, dread riddling throughout my being. Rebecca giggled and poked me in the ribs.

"The better question is when you will. You should take a husband yourself. Your maidenhead won't break itself y'know." She teased. I groaned out and touched my forehead to Rebecca's.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I assumed. No husband, the only relationship you had lasted only weeks and you're kind of an old fashion gal." She replied. I bit my lip and ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm being lectured by my younger." I muttered. Rebecca started laughing.

"It's not so bad. You know how it feels to kiss, to have arms wrapped around you. I'll get to enjoy that every day for the rest of my life." She encouraged.

"Rebecca, I am doomed to a life of politics myself. Love is nothing to be afforded in that. Had I known my fate at the end of this journey, I wouldn't have permitted myself to fall in love." I declined.

"In love? Or in lust? Do you yet know the difference?" She questioned. I closed my eyes, drawing up the picture of Chris in my mind. The particular aspects that stood out now were that of his friendship and kindness.

"Love." I admitted.

"I was unaware that you still love Kevin." She said. I opened my eyes, slight confusion disturbing my mind. I recalled Kevin in my mind, his aspects being more about his physical appearance and kisses.

"No, that was lust." I replied. Rebecca sat quietly, dwelling on the information of what I was beginning to admit. She then smiled shyly.

"If you tell me that Captain has caught your fancy, I will declare you insane." She teased.

"Declare away little one. I am mad for the Captain." I jested. She busted out laughing, elbowing me in the ribs. I tickled her back, and we rolled out of the hammock, hitting the floor with a loud thud. I sat up, trying to catch my breath from the laughter, as she did.

"Jilly jilly jilly…you have been like an older sister to me, from even when my father was your father's doctor. If you cannot admit the name of the man you supposedly love, then I am wounded." She teased. I helped her up off the floor.

"I will tell you, but you cannot extend the same favor to anyone else. Not even him. I'm to be a Duke's wife, and no more. I will not harm the boy with false pretenses." I commanded. She crossed her heart.

"Stick a needle in my eye if I do." She promised.

"Must I actually admit it? Perhaps it's a bit obvious." I challenged.

"Oh my…really? Him? I can't say I'm surprised but when do you find the time to interact with the boy?" She asked.

"It seems as if his rookie status leaves him straggling behind the other more often than not, and I am constantly there to guide him." I answered.

"So…I know that he is attracted to you as well by his stares…but what proof is there that is goes beyond your looks?" She asked.

"He asked me to be his lover." I admitted. Rebecca's face deadpanned.

"Let me guess…you came up with some excuse?" She tried. I nodded, guilt creeping up again.

"Rebecca, again, I can't hurt him. We're from two different worlds, and my time with this crew is running out." I reasoned. Rebecca pouted slightly.

"Then I suggest you be upfront with him, and go all out for one night. It's not like you haven't been at sea for four years. People will assume that you're not virginal." She advised. I groaned out, hating the subject more and more.

"For what good? I'd think it would do more harm than good at this point." I inquired.

"You'd be surprised at how long a memory can keep you warm. Just look at how long Forest has continued on without Joseph." Rebecca stated, indicating that this was her last word on the matter. I nodded and walked out of her quarters.

* * *

**Chris**

Surprisingly it was cold out, but luckily it was my night to rest. I was laid back in my hammock, my hand on my cheek. True, it had been well over a month since her lips had graced it, but it was still easy to recall. I closed my eyes, remembering the fertility dance of the Muluki tribe again. That was until the cabin door opened.

"Christopher?" I heard her call. I shot up straight, the hammock twisted and the next thing I knew I was flat on my face. As I pushed myself up from the floor, her hands wrapped around my torso and guided me up. I stood up straight, smiling like an idiot at Jill. She smiled back at me, and she withdrew her hands from slowly.

"What brings you here, and please tell me that it's not because Richard's sick." I asked. She closed the door with her foot, her hands finding themselves a resting place on my chest.

"Tonight…um….I'll be your lover for the night." She said, almost forced. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No one's going to interfere?" I asked. She drew her eyebrows together in deep thought, and then relaxed them when she shook her head no.

"Wesker's sleeping, just like Enrico is. Barry is steering, and Richard's in the nest with Rebecca. I let Sully and Forest get into the rum reserves. We'll be alone." She assured. I cupped her face with one hand, my heart pounding so loudly I could have sworn she would have heard it. Her lips planted a chaste kiss on my palm, a smiled peeking out afterwards.

"Now what have I done to deserve this?" I asked. She smirked and drew herself closer to me.

"Maybe I'd like to know your intentions completely." She challenged coyly.

"My intentions are similar to yours. I'm looking for a friend." I teased. She cocked an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I'm serious." She said.

"As am I. I want a woman who is my friend in addition to my lover." I replied.

"A partner?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered. Her face lit up slightly.

"Very well then. Let's be partners tonight." She said. I tilted her chin upwards and pressed my lips against her own; thanking whatever deity had been responsible for this moment. That was until her tongue slid across my lips in invitation. Then I thanked every sort of deity for anything ever as I opened my mouth to hers. She pressed even closer up to me and my mind froze up from lack of reasoning with this. I just let my body take over and do what was natural, pulling her further into me as her arms snaked around my neck.

* * *

J.L.: Oh no! I know I didn't just leave you guys hanging. Oh wait, yes I did. *Dances the dance of much arrogance!* Told you I was feeling rather silly, but in any case, I hope you have enjoy what I have created so far. I've been improving on my romance scenes (obviously) for this fanfic in particular. You're going to want to strangle me by the end of this if you don't want to already. To that I say, bring it.


	9. No going back

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: This is gonna be a long chapter filled to the brim with lots of action. Well, okay, I really cannot yank your chain around. It's not the "giggidy!" kind of action.

* * *

**Jill**

My heart hammered against my chest as Chris and I began to really escalate the kiss even deeper, our bodies pressed up tightly together and hands starting to roam. Chris grabbed my butt, pulling my lower half in contact with his. He broke the kiss for a brief moment, his lips moving to my neck and trailing to my shoulder as he shed me of my overcoat. This was quickly driving my mind to madness with the intense bursts of boldness for deciding to do this and reward for following through. I bit my lip as Chris found a sweet spot at the crook of my neck to lightly sink his teeth into, an attempt at affection and teasing.

"Chris…a thought…" I purred out. He pulled away to look me in the eyes, his own fired up with hunger.

"I'm listening." He answered, his hands loosening my blouse from my pants.

"Where…are we...I mean…the hammock?" I asked. Chris grinned wildly and yanked my shirt up over my head and threw it aside.

"I figured just the floor would work…I can't imagine that a hammock would be very helpful support for thrusting." He replied and it felt like my whole body blushed all over, particularly my chest where only a bra separated me from him. Only a few times before, when I was much younger and on one of my father's expeditions, had I heard such course language. Over the years I had gathered the general idea of what sexual intercourse involved from stories the sailors told on the cold nights filled with binge drinking, but thrusting was not a term that those sailors applied, as humping and rolling were.

"You've done this before?" I asked. Chris looked a bit surprised, and slowed down a bit until he was just resting his hands on my hips.

"You haven't?" He asked.

"Um…no." I answered. Chris smiled sweetly at me, almost as if the guy was suddenly much more charmed with me.

"Now that is a surprise. A woman as…defined…as you, on a ship for many months at a time with many sailors, and you're a virgin?" He questioned, almost teasing. I glared at him, crossing my arms to provide some dignity for myself.

"What about you? Let me guess, you're in the double digits now?" I challenged. He looked a little hurt by my comment, but brushed it aside.

"I wasn't mocking you, Jillian. I am just really surprised. It's a very nice surprise and really endearing." He replied. I eased up a bit, looking away slightly and feeling very silly.

"It's just…well, people always assume and make such expectations of me that they don't quite see the whole picture. I'm a little tender about that subject, understandably. That and it's been brought up quite a few times lately." I reasoned. Chris nodded, moving his hands to my shoulder and rubbing them. He then planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't worry about what other people think of you. You're a very courageous woman and it shouldn't matter who you share you bed with." He reassured me.

"Smooth talk doesn't get you out of answering my question Mr. Redfield." I said.

"Only one other time. I was just barely a man, and it was a complete disaster. I was drunk, she was a bitch…and I regret it now, knowing what I know now about you." He answered. I smiled a little.

"That bad, huh?" I asked.

"I ended up puking on her." He said, a very embarrassed grin gracing his features.

"I'm not looking forward to that part." I teased. He started laughing.

"That's not part of it." He replied and pulled me back close to him. I put my hands on the edge of his belt where shirt met pants.

"No? Well I guess you'll just have to educate me." I flirted. He started chuckling, and then slowed to a smile as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Alright, but I think I'm obligated to make sure this is what you want. Once this happens, there's no turning back, the same with our relationship." He examined. I locked eyes with him, boldness and an urge to just get it over with already flowing through me.

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't thought it over thoroughly. I really…like you, Chris. As far as first guys go, I do not think I could do better." I answered. Chris gently kissed my lips.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman to your needs tonight then, love." He said softly and then locked lips with me once more, though less feverishly than previously I had encountered this night. My heart started skipping beats instead of pounding, a different rush of emotions flowing through me. I wanted to tell him what I was feeling, wanted to tell him that I was in love with him, but the voice in the back of my mind that kept me from rushing off to endeavors that would most likely result in death kept my mouth shut. At least in a mental sense, as my mouth was very much open to Chris's own mouth now. I smiled into the kiss and decided that things desperately need to be evened up between Chris and myself, indicating so by tugging on the bottom of Chris's shirt. He paused out lip locking for a brief moment to remove the offending article and cast it aside. A boom echoed off in the distance.

"What was that?" I asked, pulling back a bit just as another boom echoed. Shouts started roaring up around the ship and then footsteps started echoing down the hall.

"Pirates!" I heard Enrico's voice boom. My jaw dropped in disbelief as Chris scooped up my over coat and handed it to me. I quickly tugged it on and buttoned it up just in time for Enrico to kick open the door.

"Chris! Valentine? Never mind, we're under attack! Pirates are coming in portside and for some stupid reason no one caught them before they caught up to us! Wesker's calling everyone who isn't drunk on deck now with any weapon you can grab before they board us!" Enrico relayed. I nodded and followed him out, Chris hot on my heels with a hand on my back.

* * *

**Chris**

We arrived on deck just as the first pirate swung over, and fighting immediately broke out. I pulled out the flintlock pistol Jill had quickly thrown to me back in the armory and sighted up another pirate crossing over unto our deck, then shot his wrist. The pirate's hand was severed off and he dropped into the waters between the ships. Casting the spent pistol aside I followed Jill into battle, the both of us pulling out our swords almost simultaneously. Shouts and screams chorused the sounds of clashing swords and gunfire, chaos claiming my night instead of the proposed love making. As I cut a pirate down, my eye caught Jill doing similar and my heart lodged itself in my throat as another pirate ran up to slashed at her from behind. Jill was quick to parry the blow and back kicked the man overboard.

"Chris!" I heard Barry shout, and turned my attention to the pirate that was aiming his pistol at me. Ducking the shot, I saw Barry club the pirate upside the head with his rifle and then shoot him. I shook my head, renewed with a sense of urgency about the situation occurring around me. I heard Richard howl from somewhere near me, but it was hard to tell what had happened with the blackness of the night only allowing for me to see so far. Rebecca's scream confirmed that it had been something horrible, and the accompanying growl from Wesker alerted me that the situation was remedied as I parried a blow from another pirate's cutlass away from my body.

Within minutes, the battle was over, the bodies of the pirates kicked over board and our own dead wrapped up. Rebecca clung to Jill as Forest and I tossed Richard's body overboard, Barry and Sully doing the same for Enrico's. Wesker wore a frighteningly angry expression on his face, his anger fueled by their deaths and finding out that two of his more combat toned sailors were drunk off their asses.

"I want a damn good explanation once you two sober up! " Wesker roared.

"It's my fault." Jill piped up. All eyes fell on her.

"What do you mean?" Wesker growled, his intense stare locked on her.

"I let them drink tonight. I thought we'd had a good enough stream of luck that they could enjoy themselves for the night." Jill said, showing no fear to Wesker's rage. He stomped his boot down hard on the deck enough that I swore I heard the wood crack.

"Well our stream of luck just ran out! This is why we dock at the harbors, to let them have their fun! This is no time for rubbish games, there are lives on the line every day we are at sea and we are accountable for them Jillian! We have lost two damn good men tonight because of your decision to 'relax'! How are you going to explain that to the Governor?" Wesker demanded. Sully and Forest kept their eyes down, knowing full well that the blame was more rightly on their shoulders but very relieved that Jill was taking the blame. Barry had his face covered with his hand. My eyes were on Jill.

"Death is always a possibility while sailing." Jill retorted.

"Foolishness and recklessness that causes death is not permissible!" Wesker barked.

"No. As I said, I am to blame and I will handle the Governor personally. You won't have to worry about losing your Captain's title." Jill replied coolly, a hint of venom at the end of her comment.

"Someone will have to worry about losing their title." Wesker hissed.

"That will rightfully be me. This is my last voyage anyways." Jill revealed. My heart sunk, scared of what this actually meant.

"Oh will it? Is that because of your brother's confirmed death or are you finally mature enough to accept your responsibilities?" Wesker harshly accused. Jill glared at him, her blues icy and cold.

"Why don't you just tell them everything?" She challenged. Wesker huffed and flung his hand out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the woman you call your first mate is not just your first mate but also your primary employer. I present to you none other than Lady J in the flesh, and her mad quest to find a brother that is dead. It's little more than an excuse for her to escape the responsibilities of home, entailing being Duke Spencer's betrothed! Yes, this woman is to be the future Duchess Spencer! Instead of accepting her title, she would rather do what she calls 'adventuring' and what most would call playing. Bow to her, because now that she has gotten a confirmation of her brother's death she will be returning to Kennedy manor to marry off into royalty and live out the rest of her days care free while we toil and suffer to make a living." Wesker preached.

"While they toil and suffer. You have enough luxury that this is just a hobby for you. You use the money you've been commissioned from these trips to fund your mistresses." Jill threw back. My heart sunk, the reality of Wesker's speech kicking in. I felt a little used as well. She had always joked about the Duke but never mentioned that she was already engaged to the man. I was merely just a toy for her to play with, it seemed, and yet the nagging feeling that perhaps her affections were genuine kept me from reeling off on her.

"The point is that you've been acting like a selfish child and now there are two men dead because of it. I wonder if that ever registers on your conscience." Wesker growled and walked off, indicating that he was done. Barry eased Rebecca into his arms, as Sully and Forest slunked down below deck. Jill looked over to Barry apologetically.

"It's not your fault." Barry spoke to Jill as Rebecca cried into his chest.

"It's partially my fault. Do you think you can continue navigation for night?" Jill asked. Barry nodded and Jill looked over to me. I was lost for words and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Perhaps you and Chris should raid their ship for supplies while everyone settles down." Barry suggested. Jill looked at the other ship, moored next to ours.

"If Mr. Redfield doesn't mind." She replied. I shook my head and followed after her, worry creeping over me like a bad disease.

* * *

J.L.: Well, okay, back to drama bits on this story, but I felt that it would be a good. Anyways, let's go over some key point here just in case there may be some confusion, and also I'll reveal a secret about the story line below (So if you want to be surprised stop reading before the spoiler indication) for those of you who do take time to read my little blurbs.

1. Richard and Enrico are dead (Richard almost always dies in all my stories). 2. Jill is engaged to Duke Spencer, though the marriage is forcefully arranged. 3. The ship's journey is almost over; they are about two-three months from "home". 4. Wesker has three "mistresses": Ada, Excella and William.

* * *

*Spoiler*

* * *

_Leon is not dead. This will obviously be a key plot point in the future._


	10. On the Rocks

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: If you have been reading this within the last week, you probably noticed that I was updating once a day. That was until Friday, when I didn't. You could blame Easter, though I try my best to avoid holidays, but the truth is that I have been busy getting my webcomic back up and running. If you like my style of writing, you can only imagine the crap that I do with my own original characters (well, the main comic is based off my friends and I's antics, but I'm currently working on an entirely original story). You're more than welcome to check it out, the link is in my profile or just look up Jamie Zielesch on the Facebook. There are a few Resident evil parodies over there as well, and we all know how much you guys like Resident Evil. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**Chris**

As Jill and I boarded the pirate ship, the eeriness kicked in. It was as if the ship's life had been extinguished along with the previous occupants and all that remained was a cooling husk. Jill kept her mouth shut as she opened the door leading to the stairwell below deck, her hand gripping her blood spattered saber, expecting an ambush. I was scared of what we would talk about, if we would talk. Things were going to be hugely different, that much was clear. Jill descended quietly, and then she headed for the galley, where most pirates stashed their treasure.

"Jill?" I asked. She stopped in her tracks, not looking back at me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is it true that you are going to marry the Duke?" I asked. Her shoulders sunk.

"It's an arranged marriage, suggested in my father's will and upheld by my mother, who is executor of the estate until I am married. Once the marriage takes place, our town will be merged with the Duke's lands and we will be officially part of England rather than just a territory." She answered.

"So…then the Governor…" I started, trying to avoid what I really wanted to know.

"I am replacing the Governor upon my marriage." She replied, and slowly turned around.

"Oh." I responded. Her eyes searched my own.

"Chris…I know what's going through your mind. My intentions with you…were true. I did…was…am…I like you a lot. I wish there was a way that all this political mess could be sorted out without the Duke but…"She tried.

"We can run off, elope." I suggested. Hope and hurt flashed in her eyes for a brief moment.

"Wesker is right; I have been shirking off my responsibilities. You and I come from completely different worlds, despite living in the same town. You only have to worry about your well being and the well being of your sister. I have to worry about the well being of an entire town and soon much more. I have always prayed that I would find my brother, because some of that responsibility would be on his shoulders. I can no longer use that hope as an excuse to abandon that. I am terribly sorry, but I cannot run off anymore." She replied. My heart began to shatter and she turned back towards the galley, making her way to it. As we started hauling boxes of food and treasure to the deck, someone ran out and dropped to his knees in front of us.

"Please don't leave me here!" He begged. The man was scrawny and looked nothing like a pirate should. Jill put her sword to his throat.

"What is your rank?" She demanded. The man looked up at her nervously.

"Cabin boy." He quickly answered.

"What's your name?" She drilled on.

"Brad Vickers…please don't kill me! I have only been on here for a few months, and not by choice. I needed to escape and they didn't charge me and I don't want to die!" Brad cried out. Jill shook her head.

"You are damn lucky that we are now horribly short on crewmen right now. I am First Mate Valentine, this is Chris Redfield. Help him move the supplies to our ship and I will talk with the Captain about you." She ordered. The man got off his knees and nodded, and allowed her to walk off.

"Hu-hi-hello." Brad managed to choke out. I shook his hand.

"Relax…we're government sanctioned." I explained. This seemed to breath some relief into the nervous man.

* * *

**Jill**

For the remainder of the trip, I buried myself into the ship's various duties, avoiding Chris and the others as much as possible. Chris had busied himself with training Brad anyways. Wesker almost never left his quarters. Barry was almost always on navigation duty. Forest and Sully avoided me, know that they owed me. Rebecca was still grieving Richard's death and though she didn't blame me, she didn't take time to talk to me as she use to either. I dreaded the return home, but there was nothing I could do.

The day came for us to dock at our harbor and I kept back as I watched all the sailors walk off the ship with their belongings to greet loved ones. Chris gather a young woman up in his arms, spinning her around in a hug, and I knew this had to be his sister Claire as Barry greeted his family not too far from them. Forest and Sully walked towards the town's pub, and Brad walked off towards the inn. Rebecca greeted her aunt Elza, and then entered the carriage to head to her home. Wesker stood beside me as we located Richard's father in the welcoming crowd.

"You know…I was perhaps a bit too harsh on you." Wesker spoke.

"No…it was the truth. I need to grow up." I replied, watching the Governor look around for a son that would not be coming.

"So this is it then." Wesker eluded. I nodded.

"Yes. Once the commissions are paid out, I'll probably start interviewing for a complete replacement crew for the ship. I may even have the Alpha and Beta go back out, make this company profitable." I explained.

"I think I'll see what other commissions are lined up for me. While it is nice to police the waters with your company footing the bill, my talents could be used elsewhere." Wesker said. I nodded.

"I figured as much, thus the wording complete replacement." I noted.

"It has been a pleasure." Wesker concluded.

"On my half as well. I've got to go deliver the news." I concluded as well and made my way off the ship.

* * *

**Chris**

I set Claire down and examined her. She had grown a bit since I had been gone, looking more and more like our mother had looked and less like a child. Barry's kids had shot up in height as well, his wife putting a little weight on.

"How was it?" Claire asked, eager for stories. I smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"It was an adventure." I teased and she swatted my hand away.

"Less an adventure and more like you spending most of the journey making puppy eyes at the first mate." Barry teased back as he started leading the way back to their house. I glanced over and didn't see Jill on the ship, but instead in front of Governor Aiken. My attention turned back to the makeshift family.

"I wasn't making puppy eyes with her." I defended, my heart still sore.

"Chris was making puppy eyes at a woman? Did anything happen?" Claire asked, eager for dirt. I shot Barry a look, and he kept quiet.

"No. She's engaged to Duke Spencer." I answered and we continued our way to the house.

"Ah well, a woman like that is more than likely trouble. I'm sure you'll find a good woman someday." Barry's wife, Kathy, encouraged. Wistfully, I pushed aside thoughts of Jill being that good woman. Once we reached the house, I set my bags down and stepped out to sit on the porch. Claire joined me soon after.

"I'm doing really well in my studies." She announced. I smiled at her. She continued to study me, suspicion furrowing her brows.

"What?" I asked.

"Something did happen, didn't it?" She asked.

"Almost. Now please drop it." I asked. She nodded and sat back.

"So…you have the summer off before you sign up for another ship…what do you plan on doing?" She asked.

"Hm…I think I'll help Barry around here, and maybe hang out at the pub. Made some friends while I was sailing and that's what they seem to do on their free time." I answered. Claire nodded and gave me another hug before heading back in. Barry stepped out and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You did well for your first year boy. It'll probably be the roughest year you'll have sailing too." Barry encouraged. I nodded, my shoulders still slumped.

"I should have just stayed friendly, shouldn't I have?" I asked. Barry cocked an eyebrow as he puffed on his pipe and then slowly blew out the smoke.

"I don't know what happened between you two…but I'll assume the worst and agree with you on that statement. Tried warning you about that boy, and now you've got nothing to show." Barry lectured.

"Was it really that bad of an idea?" I asked. Barry frowned for a moment, and then grinned.

"It was a stupid idea." He announced. I sighed out as he removed his hand.

"I couldn't help myself." I tried reasoning. Barry kept quiet, puffing his pipe until all the tobacco was gone. He turned back for the house, pausing briefly.

"You know…I've sailed with her as my first mate for four years now…and in all that time, even when she had David, I had never seen her look so happy than when she looked whenever she was interacting with you." Barry mentioned and then he left. I leaned back in the chair, pondering all the what ifs.

* * *

J.L.: I realize this one is shorter than most of the other chapters, but never you mind that.


	11. Dangerous Tides

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Rolling right along.

* * *

**Jill**

Days turned into weeks and I found myself buried in so much paperwork and tutoring sessions for proper behavior regarding nobility that the only time I found myself able to think clearly was at night, in which I would lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling and chiding myself for going through with this. It was like being caged up and hungry with a plate of food just centimeters from your outstretched fingertips. My mother was proud of me though and Lord Spencer was often visiting to court me in a sense. Why it had to be the oldest bachelor in the country that I had to marry I would never know.

On one of these nights, I was eating dinner with the two of them, the two praddling on about what policies they could agree on and taxes that they should see about instating in the area. I was busy fishing my peas around the plate with my fork, bored. That was until the conversation took a turn for the worse.

"This is of course after she sells the company; we wouldn't want a docking tax to pull from our own pockets after all." My mother spoke. I jerked my head up, glaring at them.

"What do you mean by that? Sell the company?" I asked. Lord Spencer grinned at me.

"My dear, a woman has no need to run a company; especially a Duchess. You'll sell the company can we'll use that money to build our vacation home within this town." He said.

"I'm not selling the company." I stated.

"Oh, but why would you keep such a dreadful responsibility dear? Duke Spencer will be able to provide you with all the monetary compensation you could ever require." My mother questioned.

"That company is the fruit of my own labors. I funded it with my inheritance, I have built it from the ground up and I do not want to sell it." I firmly said. The Duke and my mother shared a look.

"I will talk with her in private about it. She still has some trouble clinging to menial and childish notions." My mother reassured the Duke.

"Childish? Menial?" I muttered, astonished at how they were addressing as if I was just like those words.

"Yes…well...she has had a lot more freedom than most women her age. It's understandable how she would get attached." The Duke replied. I stood up from the table, wiping my lip off with my napkin and threw it on the table.

"Excuse me." I bid and swiftly walked out. Anger and disdain boiled within me, begging to be released. My more rational mind kept my cool, reminding me that for the sake of improving the welfare of the people within this town that it was best I kept my selfishness to myself. I walked past Renold, but stopped and looked back at him.

"Renold! I need a favor." I asked. Renold smiled his gentleman's smile.

"Yes Lady Jillian?" He replied.

"If the Duke or my mother asks for me, please inform them that I am under the weather and would like to get some rest alone in my quarters for the rest of the night." I ordered. Renold nodded his head.

"Shall I prepare some garments for you?" He asked.

"No thank you." I declined and made my way for my room to change into less conscience clothing for a night out on the town.

* * *

**Chris**

As Forrest order Brad, Carlos, Bruce and another round, the pub's door opened, allowing the last of the day's light to spill in the otherwise dimly lit bar. My mouth opened slightly when I saw who walked in, my heart skipping a beat. Jill made her way over and sat down at the bar, conversed with the bartender for a moment and then accepted the drink he poured for her. She chucked the shot back, setting the empty glass down and paid the bartender.

"So I told the lass, 'I don't care how much you love you boyfriend, I just want a roll in the hay!'" Carlos related, and the other guys busted out laughing. I stood up, grabbing my glass of ale.

"Excuse me gentlemen." I said and made my way to the empty seat next to Jill. Once I took it, she looked over. A hint of surprise colored her expression for a moment before she motioned for another shot from the bartender.

"Fancy see you here Mr. Redfield." She greeted.

"Likewise." I replied as the bartender gave her the shot. She raised it to me, and then chucked it down as quickly as the first.

"Just needed some air." She reasoned as she paid the bartender again. I finished off the ale and set the empty glass down.

"Perhaps a walk would do you better than this smoke filled pub." I suggested. She smiled at me slightly and nodded so I fished some money out and left it on the bar before escorting her out. We stepped out into the warm summer air and I offer my arm to her. She accepted it and allowed me to lead as she started to tell me about what had happened since the docking.

"Now they want me to sell the company." She finished minutes later on the other side of the town.

"Are you going to?" I asked, curious about my own employment at this point.

"I don't want to. I don't want to do any of this. I don't want to marry Duke Spencer, I don't want to stop sailing, and I don't want to be a Duchess. I just want to be…an explorer like my father before me." She admitted.

"So why don't you just decline?" I asked, stopping. Jill looked me in the eyes.

"If the Duke doesn't marry me, the duchy goes extinct without an heir. If I don't stop sailing, then I'll never be able to handle a settled life and if I don't become Duchess then this town will never grow to anything more than a harbor." She explained.

"That doesn't mean you have to give up what you're passionate about." I tried. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm still a child in their eyes Chris. Only after I sacrifice everything I want will they see me as a competent adult." She said.

"Will it be worth you losing that fire in your eyes?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Please, no flattery, not while I'm trying to be serious." She pleaded. I glanced around to ensure that we were alone, and when I confirmed this I grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up close to me.

"Again, I invite you to run off and elope with me. Forget about this town and everything." I teased. She smiled a little.

"Two months of no contact and you still wish to make me your bride. You are lonely, persistent or just plain old stupid." She teased back, opening her eyes to lock them on my own.

"You are the same for your choices regarding your life." I replied. She smiled and rolled her eyes before continuing the walk.

"The point is, Christopher…despite the fact that I am in love with you, I cannot accept your offers of a happily ever after. Not without being selfish." She refused. We were drawing up to the Kennedy Manor's front gates.

"Love, is it?" I asked.

"Oh shit…did I really just admit that?" She swore. I smirked at her as she slapped her forehead with her hand. We stopped in front of the open gates.

"Yes, you did. Is it true?" I continued to question. She bit her lip and nodded.

"You keep that to yourself. I'll deny it to anyone else." She stated. I gathered her up in my arms, swinging her around as my heart soared. She started laughing as I set her down gently.

"I love you too." I whispered into her ear before capturing her lips with my own. She pressed into the kiss with a bit of fervor, the two of us locked tightly together.

"Ahem…Lady Jillian?" I heard a voice ask. Jill and I separated, worry building within me. Jill smiled at the old man, dressed sharply and posed proper.

"Oh, Renold, this is…Christopher Redfield. Chris, this is my butler, Renold." Jill introduced. I shook the old man's hand, trying to get a good read of him.

"I don't suppose this was the reason you feigned illness?" Renold asked.

"No. This….was very much unplanned. I would appreciate it if not a word of this was spoken to my mother or the Duke." Jill requested. The butler nodded.

"Lady Jillian, will you and Mr. Redfield be retiring to your room for the night or shall I fetch a carriage for him?" Renold asked. Jill's face shot red as she locked eyes with me momentarily.

"Uh….a carriage if you will." Jill answered. The butler nodded and walked off. Jill turned to me.

"So….I suppose this is goodnight." I bid. She sighed out, brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Chris...this wasn't supposed to…" She started.

"No, I understand…under different circumstances we could have been married." I finished for her.

"Actually…I was apologizing for sending for a carriage. I…don't want to um…call this…whatever it is….quits. I would like to meet up with you again." She said. I smiled at her as I saw the carriage being brought around.

"I'll most likely be at the pub, if you need an ear." I offered. She nodded and hugged me quickly before stepping back for the carriage.

* * *

**Jill**

I made my way towards the manor, reflecting on the mess of confusion I was making my life into. As I stepped into the manor, I saw that the Duke was sitting there, waiting. I felt fear and anxiety rush through me, like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Jillian, if you would, I would like to take a stroll around the rose garden." The Duke requested. I saw very little choice in the matter and grabbed the handles to his wheelchair to wheel him around the garden.

* * *

J.L.: Oh yes, I am that cruel.


	12. Navigationally Impaired

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: One more chapter after this before the weekend break for me. So, enjoy.

* * *

**Jill**

For the longest time, Lord Spencer was quiet as I wheeled him around the garden. The dim lights of the torches lighting the path did little to reveal what expression the Duke's face held. When we reached the fountain in the center, Spencer began to talk.

"I am not angry with you, as you may presume. I was young once myself, and I can only imagine what has be going through your mind through this whole marriage business. You're a lot like your father; you cannot be tamed so easily. I understand your unwillingness to sell your company; it would be like me handing over my Duchy to someone else. I can also understand hiding a relationship from your mother and I." She started.

"It's not a relationship. We're just friends who…fell in love. He knows that I am not available." I quickly pointed out. The Duke laughed a little.

"A bit tragic for you, isn't it? To know that your best years would be wasted tending an elderly man." The Duke said.

"Would be?" I asked.

"I have a proposition for you that with benefit the both of us greatly." He offered.

"I'm listening." I said.

"This marriage…it's more of a business partnership. I need an heir and you want this town to prosper, do you not? It's not unusual for nobility, particularly royalty, to take mistresses since most royal marriages are business deals and not agreements of love or passion. I am well into my years; sexual intercourse is now a bit of trouble for me. If I do not produce an heir though, my Duchy goes extinct with my death and a lot of people will experience most dramatic changes in their way of life once the Duchy is absorbed into the neighboring Duchies. I would prefer that my life's work not fall into the hands of some spoiled diplomatic brat." Spencer spat out, his tone quickly diving into anger.

"Your nephew Irvine?" I questioned.

"Yes. Anyways…For your hand in marriage, in addition to adding this territory to my Duchy, I ask that any child you bear be named my heir. The first son will be granted my name." He propositioned.

"You mean?" I asked tentatively.

"I mean that you may pursue your friend as a Cavalier Servente." He confirmed. I held back my smile.

"So the any child I bear bit…?" I pressed on.

"You and I will probably never engage in sexual intercourse, my health is far too gone for that. The public need not know of that though. I need an heir and I am not concerned with the biological nature of the child so long as my hand is the most prominent in its education. The main reason I am permitting you to take this man as your lover is because of that." Lord Spencer spoke, turning his chair towards me.

"I just have one more question." I said.

"The company, your ships…yes….you may keep your company….nobility is not that taxing, at least not in the position you'll be carrying. However, the sailing must end. I cannot have you travelling on whims and possibly tainting the reputation of our marriage." He confirmed. I smiled brightly at him and gave the old man a hug.

"It's a better deal that what I was imagining," I commented, pulling away.

"So, we have a deal then?" He asked.

"Yes. I get to keep my company and take Chris as my lover. In return, any child I bear will be name your heir, the first son taking your name, and this territory gets added to your Duchy. Everyone comes out happy." I accepted. Spencer smiled, and then motioned to be taken back into the house.

* * *

**Chris**

A week had passed, and the time came to sign up for a ship to sailor on. I stood with Barry, figuring that whatever ship he signed up for I would as well.

"So, you heard about Jill accepting the Duke proposal? They'll be married by the end of fall." Barry mentioned as we walked through the harbor to where the contracts were posted.

"We'll be out to sea by then Barry, it will be far off my mind." I replied. Barry laughed as he read through the positions needed for each boating company.

"Well now, there's a surprise. Lady J doesn't need sailors, she needs workers." Barry said. I pushed him aside slightly to read the notice.

_Lady J is looking for hard workers to rebuild her ship throughout the year to repair and prepare the ships for the next sailing year. The rebuilding will also include the commission and building of a new ship to join Lady J's fleet. Please register within the Lady J's offices._

"What do you think?" I asked him. Barry smiled at me.

"I know what's going through your head boy, if you take up that job, there's a chance you'll be dealing with Jill again." Barry eluded. I sighed out, wishing that things could have been a repeat of last year.

"I'll go where you go Barry." I replied.

"Then we're heading over to those offices." He said and started that way. I followed behind him.

"I thought you were a sailor for life though?" I asked.

"I am, but when a man gets this kind of opportunity, he doesn't run from it. My daughters are getting to the age of marriage, and I'd like to walk them down the aisle. Remaining loyal to Lady J's company is a bonus." Barry reasoned. I smiled a little, just as we entered the building where the offices to Jill's company were. Sure enough, Jill was attending to her desk.

"Mr. Burton, Mr. Redfield." She greeted.

"Congratulations on your engagement." Barry greeted, almost to rub it in. Jill smiled at him softly, and then her eyes moved to mine. She smiled again, with a little more tenderness.

"I'm sure this town will benefit much more than I. Anyways, I assume you two are here for the jobs?" She asked. Barry and I nodded.

"Polly and Moira are getting a little too old for Daddy to be off sailing the world. This is a perfect opportunity." Barry explained as Jill grabbed the necessary paperwork for the both of us to fill out.

"What prompted this…rebuilding thing?" I asked as Jill handed us pens to write with.

"Lord Spencer is allowing me to keep the company, provided that I retire from sailing. The three ships that I own are starting to show a little wear and tear from the various skirmishes and I still need to replace the Gamma Stream. Next year when the ships will be ready to sail they should be in the best condition. This also affords me some time to find a good replacement captain for the Delta." Jill replied as I filled out my forms.

"Wesker's not returning?" Barry asked.

"No. He accepted a contract with King's Navy and will be returning to them." Jill answered as I finished. She collected the forms from Barry and I, and perused over them to make sure they were filled out correctly.

"Shame." Barry admitted.

"Maybe. Anyways, report to the docks at sunrise on the 30th to start work, you'll receive monthly payments at the end of every month. Thank you, gentlemen." Jill said. Barry made his way to leave but I stayed. Jill placed the documents into her desk and looked up at me for a moment before standing up and walking to the door. She flipped the sign to 'closed' and then turned back to me.

"Something you've got to say?" I asked. She nodded, taking a seat on her desk, leaning back on her hands as her eyes were locked on mine.

"About my engagement." She started.

"I'd say that matter is final…" I started.

"The Duke cannot….consummate…the marriage." She said, and the tension in the room grew tenfold. I had been trying to avoid the thought of her beneath an old man, and though she was stating that this was not going to happen, that didn't mean the horror didn't repeat itself in my mind.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He needs an heir, and is unable to create one. He has allotted me the right to take another man as my lover, permitting that any child born of the relationship be declared as his heir." Jill alluded to.

"You are asking me to be that man." I said.

"I suppose. Best case scenario is that you accept, we bear a child and Spencer passes on soon after." She spoke tentatively.

"Seems like a bit of a rush on things." I replied.

"It is. I feel like my world is starting to spiral out of control a little bit but this deal I made with Spencer is the best I can do to keep some form of control. I understand if you do not any part of this Chris, I barely find myself wanting part of it but some sacrifices have to be made for the better of the people. I'm not putting any form of obligation on your shoulders to do it. It's not fair to you, it won't be a real family for you." She responded.

"A family is not what is important to me." I tried.

"Bullshit. There's no need for lies. I'll give you some time to think on this, Christopher." She said, her tone indicating that she was finished talking with me. I turned around and walked towards the door, stopping for a moment to look at her. She was still sitting on her desk, her eyes locked on me, her face a dangerous mix of worry and restraint. I decided to drown it out with a good deal of ale tonight as I left the office.

* * *

J.L.: More tension, more plot and maybe a bit of a shag in the future! Alright nevermind on the shag, I almost never put details into it. That's what adultfanfiction is for after all...but you guys get the point.


	13. Ship Wrecked

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Sorry for the sudden lack of updates this week, sinus infections are the worst. Also, I will be reformatting my computer, so until I get everything back up and running (My games, My webcomics, the such...) it might be a while before I update. Like, another week. Anyways, here you are.

* * *

**Chris**

The 30th came sooner than expected and I found myself among both new and familiar faces. Naturally, most of the crew from last year was there, the exception being Rebecca. A couple of the guys that I had met at the bar were working with us now, namely Bruce and Carlos. A new guy altogether named Billy was quickly becoming a close friend of mine, and was currently helping me haul wood to the docks.

"Damn! Chris, it's that woman you left the bar with!" Carlos called out.

"What is he going on about?" Billy asked. I looked over and saw Jill talking with Barry over a sketch laid flat on a make shift table. Her eyes flicked up briefly, catching my own, and then shot back down to the blueprints. She was trying to avoid me and had been successful since the day in her office.

"Hey Chris, was she any good? She looks like a fun lay." Carlos continued on.

"I wouldn't know." I said firmly and dropped the wood before turning back to grab more. Carlos and Billy followed me to the warehouse, not another word was to be mentioned. At least, I had hoped not a word would be but Carlos was not the sort of man that would let things drop.

"What do you mean you wouldn't know? I saw you two up at the bar. Five minutes and you were gone. Now either you disappointed her or you do not want to share." Carlos challenged. I let my fist fly, a strong right hook aimed at his left eye. Carlos stumbled back, clutching his eye and swearing as much as any sailor.

"What the hell was that about?" Billy asked. I locked eyes with him, daring him to say anything.

"That woman is First Mate Valentine. I spent nine months sailing with her, treating her like any other sailor. We've washed the decks, fought pirates and buried a few good men at sea like a real crew and I will not have you slandering her name as if she was any wench. Especially since she is betrothed to the Duke, and could have your head on a platter if she so desired. You will treat her with respect and you will not question her morals, am I understood?" I roared. Billy nodded and Carlos nodded as well. With that out of the way, the three of us grabbed the next batch of wood and made our way back. As soon as we set the wood down, Jill walked over to Carlos.

"Chin up Mr. Oliveira." She demanded and Carlos obliged. The eye was already bruising.

"A plank slipped and caught me ma'am." Carlos lied. Jill studied him, and then looked over at Billy and myself.

"It's true." Billy lied as well and I nodded along with it, Jill's gaze lingering on me for a moment longer than necessary.

"Take a break and pack some meat on that eye. Mr. Redfield and Mr. Coen will pick up the slack." Jill ordered and walked off, her shoulders tense. Carlos grinned at us and walked off towards the butchers.

"There's a bit more to your story, isn't there?" Billy asked.

"You have no idea." I answered.

* * *

**Jill**

Weeks passed by and soon I was up to my elbows in construction work as well as my wedding planning. Renold was constantly following me around as I barked orders to the crew that was currently working on the Alpha Stream, jotting notes down on ideas that my mother had proposed and my reaction to them. It was one of those busy days that Mr. Oliviera had come in sick from a hangover, forcing me to pick up his slack. Dusk was starting, and I was rushing to finish replacing the deck's planks when Renold came up to me.

"Your mother suggests a purple and gold theme for the colors." Renold reported. I sat back and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Renold, I am terribly exhausted right now. Please, withhold any more questions about the wedding until tomorrow." I requested. Renold nodded, and continued to stand there.

"My Lady, shall I fetch a carriage for you?" He asked. I looked at the sun just barely toughing the horizon and then looked back at him.

"No. I will be late in returning to the Manor, I have to get these replacement boards on before the rains come in." I replied and Renold nodded, and then scurried off. As I went back to work, I noticed that most of the men were leaving, as they were permitted to do every night at dusk. Two stayed behind, Barry and Chris, both of whom walked up to me.

"Do you need us to stay and help you finish?" Barry asked. I looked around, noticing that while there was a bit more work to do, three people weren't need to complete it before dark.

"Uh...if one if you would stay, that would be fine." I answered. Barry nodded to Chris and walked off. Chris was quick to pick up a hammer and started working. Silence remained until all the boards were in place, the sun a little more than half way sunk. I stood up, dusted myself off and decided to relax against the railing of the ship. As I put my back to the railing, I noticed that Chris had not left yet. My heart lodged itself in my throat, but Chris just smiled and walked up until he was beside me, albeit facing the sunset.

"You really love this company of yours, don't you?" He asked. I relaxed a bit and looked at him.

"Yeah. It's one of the only things I have been able to keep for myself. You going to explain that black eye Carlos got a few weeks ago?" I asked. Chris smirked, his eyes not joining mine.

"Some pretty boy was questioning your chastity." He teased. I blushed a little, the thought of Chris valiantly defending my honor warming me up from the inside. I pushed off the rail and started walking away, but was stopped when a hand grabbed my own. I looked back to see Chris holding my hand, tenderness written brightly on his face.

"What is it?" I inquired, curious as to what exactly Chris wanted. He was smirking at me, his eyes quickly shifting to the doors for the lower decks. Excitement sprang up from inside me and I lead him to the doors, hand held. As soon as the doors were shut again, the two of us raced down the stairs. Chris grabbed me up from behind, planting chaste kisses along my neck and shoulder, partially exposed from the loose fitted shirt I wore.

"Salty." He commented and I laughed a bit, wriggling out of his grip and turning to face him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I did just spend most of the day working." I explained. He pinned me up against the door, wrapping my legs around his waist. The intimacy was causing my heart to race.

"I thought women didn't sweat." He jested.

"You know better. You worked on a ship with me for how long?" I returned. His lips ran along my jaw line, and I reluctantly released a cross between a sigh and a moan. The reward came in the form of a kiss long desired and a bit rough.

"Is there a bed in the captain's quarters?" Chris whispered in my ear as soon as his lips left mine. My heart jumped in surprise.

"T-tonight?" I stammered out. Chris backed away a bit and left me down, but did not release his grip on my body.

"Got anything better to do Lady Jillian?" He teased. I felt my whole body shiver and grow red. I smiled at him, deciding that now was as good a time as any. So I grabbed his hand and led him to the Captain's quarters. As soon as we were inside and the door was shut, his shirt fluttered across the room and slapped against the back wall. I rested my wrists on his shoulders, giggling a little bit as he wrapped his arms around me, easing me back onto the bed.

* * *

**Chris**

I awoke to the sounds of seagulls cawing in the morning, Jill snuggled up against me. Recalling the night's events, I kissed her exposed shoulder. She stirred next to me slightly.

"Morning." I bid. Her hand came to her eyes and wiped them open. She then looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"Good morning." She replied, her fingertips walking across my chest.

"Well? Feel any different?" I asked.

"Maybe…how is my Cavalier servente?" She asked. I froze up a little.

"Cavalier servente? Haven't I convinced you to be my wife?" I asked. She stiffened and sat up, the covers falling from her.

"Christopher…we've discussed this." She replied. It was my turn to sit up.

"Jillian, you can't be serious. You're really going to marry the Duke?" I asked. Her mouth fell open slightly.

"Did I give any pause to that decision?" She questioned, her tone starting to dip into dangerous portions.

"I thought I could convince you otherwise. That's why I brought you here." I responded. Hurt flashed across her face and she stood up to gather her various articles of clothing.

"I am going to marry the Duke. That has always been a constant. I-I thought you were agreeing to…Chris! You have to either accept being my lover or…or we part ways." She said, the truth out there in the open like a skeleton being dragged out of the closet.

"I will only have you as my wife." I refuted. Her lower lip started quivering but she kept herself together as she starting pulling her clothes back on.

"I can't be your wife." She finalized. I sat still, watching her tug on her pants.

"Why not?" I challenged, my anger starting to boil.

"I thought I had explained this to you! It is an arranged marriage by my father's will! If I do not accept this, then this town will not grow, and my family will lose everything." She protested.

"So your fortune is worth more than your heart?" I dared. She yanked her shirt down and pointed at me, her eyes an ice blue fire.

"You and I are from different worlds! Do you know how much I have spent on this company, on the last four years looking for my dead brother? If I back out of this wedding, I lose everything! Company, Home…I would have to pay every cent back. That money was allotted so that I could look for my brother to award him his portion, all up front. It states in my father's will that I am to marry Duke Spencer or I am to be exiled from the family. Do you have any notion of what that means? Running off and eloping with you would be a temporary solution, but it wouldn't be long before the proprietors of my father's estate to find me. That is why I have to marry the Duke, to fulfill my father's will. Now, I will ask you again and this time with that understanding, be my lover or part ways now?" She roared. My heart was cracking; the knowledge of never being able to have her to myself, knowing that she would call another man her husband propelling my anger.

"Goodbye, Lady Spencer." I answered. Tears burned in her eyes, but she turned heel and strode off before a single one could fall. I fell back on the bed, my hand clutching my head as waves of anger and regret poured over me more than any violent storm out at sea could.

* * *

J.L.: Sometimes, the principal of the matter is what is important, and that is why people still make stupid mistakes even if they know the consequences and outcomes of their actions. Pride's a dangerous motive.


	14. Maelstrom and other bits of Chaos

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Many apologies on the hiatus, but May's often a busy month for me. My birthday and my anniversary with my husband fall within two weeks of each other, in addition to the whole "oh holy crap it's kind of summer" weather here in Ohio. Any dangway, let's get on with this, I know you're dying to read what happens next.

* * *

**Chris**

Months passed quickly, not once did Jill appear to assist with the construction of her ships. The official statement was that she was far too busy with her wedding plans, but I knew the truth had much more to do with the night on her ship. Barry had taken over of her supervisor duties, and it seemed like she had clued him in on what had happened because the bulk of the work often fell on my shoulders. I couldn't argue with him about it, and most of the guys didn't want to rush to my defense since they didn't want to share my workload. On one night, I was stuck painting the rails along with Kevin.

"So...are you going to Ms. Valentine's wedding at the end of this week?" He asked. I lifted the brush up and glared at him.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"I thought you were her friend." He replied.

"I was." I answered and then returned to my work.

"Was? Something happened a while back, right? That's why Mr. Burton's been bossing you around. What did you do?" Kevin asked.

"Look, you promise that you won't tell anyone?" I growled, knowing full well that Kevin wouldn't be satisfied with the barked profanity I had lined up and would only end up speculating something much worse.

"I promise." Kevin said, his tone dripping with sincerity.

"I crossed a line I shouldn't have crossed. We laid together." I admitted, part of me feeling relieved at not having to hold that in more.

"Wha-you-uh! I-I didn't think it was like that with you two! I thought she was your first mate and that you both had a mutual respect!" Kevin protested.

"Started out like that. Anyways...She rejected my proposal in favor of the Duke. Now, knowing that, would you expect me to attend?" I inquired.

"No, but...the Duke? He's like 80!" Kevin protested.

"She has good reason. Most of her assets are tied up in her Father's will, and in order for her to be free of liability to them, she has to marry the Duke as per her father's will." I assured him, and the sickening feeling of guilt twisted within my gut again.

"That sounds like a real tragedy." Kevin suggested.

"It is." I agreed and we continued our work in silence.

* * *

**Jill**

I heard a huge commotion and wailing from the plaza of the manor, so I set my quill pen down and made my way there. As I approached the railing on the second floor balcony overlooking the plaza, I saw my mother clinging to a man, Captain Wesker standing close by. As I locked eyes with the young man my mother clung to, I recognized him and found my hand gripping the railing.

"Leon?" I cried out and rushed towards the stairwell to him. He saw me and smiled a boyish smiled, though the lines on his face told of another maturity level.

"Jillian." He greeted as he shrugged mother off to pull me up into a tight embrace. I returned it, tears coming to my eyes. As soon we pulled away, I locked eyes with Captain Wesker.

"I found him serving as the cook aboard some pirate ship. It's hard to not notice the similarities in your facial features." Wesker explained. I hugged him tightly, whispering my thanks before pulling back. Wesker nodded and made his leave. Leon grinned at me, then at my mother.

"I hear you're to be married by the end of this week. I'd like to walk with you and discuss what I have missed over the years dear sister." He said. Mother wiped her nose and smiled, then made her way off as Leon and I headed for the garden.

"It's true, I am to be married to Duke Oswell Spencer in three days." I confirmed. Leon, no longer a child and almost a man, nodded.

"This is the same man as whom Father was courting you off to before that last trip I took with him?" Leon inquired.

"Yes. It was also in Father's will." I answered.

"Jill, I am to understand that you have spent half of the fortune father left to you in search of me." He continued on.

"Actually, it's closer to 3/4s. With my own privateering company though, I plan to make some of that back after my ships are repaired." I answered.

"Four years is a long time to search the seas for someone. I cannot help but think that you were trying to avoid this impending marriage. What changed your mind?" Leon asked. I stopped and looked around, ensuring that it was only my brother an I within earshot.

"A report that the ship that had taken you had been sunk. I had no leads to follow and my fortune was almost depleted. I had no choice but to return home. Those four years were some of the best years of my life but at some point I had to grow up and face reality. I suppose with you here, you can presume the title of proprietor of the Kennedy Estate, especially since I will be attending duties as Duchess." I started. Leon's face contorted to that of disgust.

"Must you throw yourself away to the bidding of an old man long due for his grave?" He argued. I grabbed my brother's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Had you turned up a year or two ago, I might have been able to escape that fate. I am accepting my social responsibilities, little Leon, and there is no turning away from them. I have even thrown away the love of a good man so that this town can prosper, a sacrifice I do not intend to be made in vain." I replied. Leon released my hand and spit to the side.

"How father could have done this to you I will never be able to understand or forgive." Leon growled.

"Who do you think funded Father's expeditions? Just wait until I show you all the paperwork. I am surprised that you are free of obligation in this, though I suspect your return will only urge mother to sell you out as well." I responded. My brother shook his head and walked off, leaving me to stand alone in the garden, pushing the thoughts of a sacrifice back into the depths of my mind before the burn could set in.

* * *

**Chris**

"Come on Chris, the least you can do for your former first mate is attend her wedding!" Claire chided me. It was the day of Jill's wedding to the Duke and Everyone within the Burton residence was dressing up for the occasion. Barry shot a glare at me that held a threat of many hours of hard work under the boiling sun, even though fall was starting to turn to winter.

"Would you take a hangover as a good enough reason for me to not attend?" I asked, hoping that it would work. I had spent the night last night drinking away my regrets.

"Would you man up lad? I know you fancied her, but if you truly appreciated her you would be ready to go now." Barry barked. I groaned and pulled out my finest shirt. Within the hour the Burton family, Claire and myself were sitting in the Cathedral on the bride's side. Most of the townsfolk were on her side, while many people of nobility sat on the Duke's side. As Captain Wesker wheeled the Duke in beside the Priest, I felt the bitter taste of jealousy boil within me. The wedding party began proceeding down the aisle and it was only when the organ started it's dreadful tune for the bride that I stood up to pay attention. The man that I recognized to be Jill's butler Renold stood firmly as Jill held to him in escort. Even though the veil blocked her face from us, the dress was stunning, my heart sinking and then shattering as they made their way down. When she reached the Priest, I couldn't bear it anymore and I sat down, my head sunken from their gaze and them from mine.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today..." The Priest started but the words were drowned out by my own beating heart, the pounding deafening me to everything in the room.

"Chris!" Claire whispered, elbowing me in the side. I shot a glare at her, and then looked up.

"If anyone should have any reason that these two should not be joined together in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Priest said. A voice within my mind yelled out for me to stand up, and the look Claire was giving me was almost begging me to do so, but I kept my lips sealed tight, knowing full well that nothing more would come of it. That was until the church doors slammed open.

"I do." A young man called out, garbed in pirate-like attire as he started into the church. Burning jealousy and betrayal clawed at me, until Jill flipped her veil up.

"Leon?" She called out and the name cleared the poisonous thoughts of hatred from my mind. This man was her long lost brother, rumored to have returned just a few days ago.

"Leon? What is this protest?" The Duke called out. Leon pulled out a pistol and shot the old man in the chest.

"I'll not have my sister slaved off to some old man over my father's long since paid debts!" Leon roared out. The Duke clutched his chest as blood seeped out from the wound. Jill stepped back, her face riddled with horror.

"What?" She questioned as Leon continued his way, reloading his pistol. The Priest clutched the bible like it was his life line and most of the congregation was now cowering. Barry held his family down below the tops of the pews and I grabbed Claire to do the same.

"Mother didn't let you into Father's safe, did she? So eager to marry you off into nobility that she neglected to tell you that Grandfather paid those debts for the expeditions upon receiving the news of Father's death. All the receipts and records were stored in the safe and mother carried the key with her at all times." Leon announced and stopped before Jill. Jill looked towards the church pews briefly, then back at Leon.

"Where is she?" Jill asked tentatively. Leon smiled and pulled loose his cutlass, just enough to show the blood still splashed on it. The Duke started coughing and wheezing, and Leon shot him in the head. Blood splattered back on Leon and Jill both as the Priest dropped to his knees to pray.

"Now, I have a small confession to make to you, my dear sister. Captain Wesker did not find me as a cook. He found me as a Captain, a pirate's Captain. The very men that you have started a career in hunting are the very men who have raised me to be the best on the seas. When Wesker, who may I proudly inform you has taken to becoming my First mate, told me of your plight, I could not bear with it. My dear sister as some old man's trophy, after all the years spent exploring the world and learning from it. It was sickening! She spent most of her fortune trying to find me and has only to suffer from it. Well, my dear beloved sister, I have ensured that you will not have that fate. You would be husband lies dead in his chair now, your enslaving mother lies dead within the Estate and I have left my portion of Father's fortune in your name. Why though? Why would I do this for a woman I have not seen in almost five years? The truth is this: I will have nothing to do with the remenents our of wretched family and it's politics. I have known a world of freedom of unrestraint and I will not surrender that in favor of a life of servitude to some dull town. Actually, I am presenting an opportunity for you to join me, be my second mate." Leon proundly boasted. Jill shook her head.

"I will have nothing to do with preying on others." She replied. Leon pouted for the briefest of moments, and then motioned at Captain Wesker.

"Shame. First Mate Wesker, would you kindly give my sister a reason to reconsider as we make leave? I fear that the stench of the dead guards will assault my nostrils soon." Leon said and made his way to leave. Claire and I stood up as did Barry, our mouths dropped in surprise as Wesker pulled out his cutlass and strode over to us, pointing the blade at Barry's chest.

"What of you two? Feel like following your former Captain to sail under a different flag?" Wesker challenged.

"I would never betray my King and country like that!" Barry roared.

"Neither would I." I responded in like. Wesker shrugged and within millisecond with a god-like speed, Claire was in his grasp with the blade of the cutlass at her throat. Rage boiled in me as he started dragging her away, but I held back for fear that he would cut her throat. Barry's hand found my shoulder, a slight bit of pressure to warn me to stay back. As soon as they left, people started fleeing for the side exits. Barry ushered Kathy and the kids on with them as I stood still, lost as to what I should do. Within minutes the Church was cleared out, the exception being Barry, Jill and myself. Barry walked up to Jill, who's eyes were locked on the cooling corpse of the Duke.

"Ms. Valentine?" Barry asked. She looked up at him, and shook her head, swallowing a breath.

"I need your ship." I demanded.

"We'll get the crew prepared within two days. They won't too far and we'll be ready for anything by then. I would like your permission first." Barry continued on.

"My brother...a pirate..." She muttered, removing her veil and dropping it to the ground.

"Permission Jill, please." I pleaded. She looked at me and nodded.

"Yes...um...get the crew ready Mr. Burton. We'll be going after them. Mr. Redfield, if you could, ask around for any information on what ship they are commanding. We'll meet back on the Alpha Stream in two days." She ordered, rationality overtaking her mind.

"Thank you." Barry and I bid and we took off.

* * *

**Jill**

As soon as Chris and Barry fled out of the church, I sat down, cradling my head within my hands. Everything that had just occurred needed to be sorted out within my mind, and I had no idea where to start. My gut feeling was telling me that I needed to report the murders, and then make arrangements. When I looked up, Renold stood before me, constables and guards beside him.

"Are you alright my lady?" Renold asked.

"Renold, I need you to take care of the funeral arrangements and Estate. I will be leaving to bring my brother back, for justice." I ordered. Renold nodded and left. I turned to the constables and guards, allowing them to begin questioning me.

* * *

J.L.: Told ya Leon would be a key point in the plot, though I have made him the villain in this (haha, surprise?). Anyways, review away!


	15. Plotting the Course

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: So another bit of waiting on this chapter's reveal. Sorry about that; life. Anyways, let's continue on and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this.

* * *

**JILL**

It wasn't but two days before we were at sea. The problem was having enough supplies loaded on the Alpha Stream to last us and having the crew sign up. I also had to leave Renold in charge of the Estate for the duration of my leave with specific instructions on how to handle the affairs. The old man was happy to receive them, but not so happy about arranging the funeral for my mother and dealing with the Duke's family. There was a lot of legal obligation to sort through as well, on whether I was the Duke's bride prior to his death. For that matter I had Renold cooperating with the local justice system on the whole mess, sorting it all our hopefully by the time I would return. I had also obtained a warrant for my brother's arrest. Due to the amount of activity that had occurred in those two days, sleep had not been an option until I was on the ship. I was passed out on the bed in the Captain's quarters when Barry came in.

"Miss Valentine?" He asked, awakening me from my erratic slumber filled with nightmares and confusion. I sat up and locked eyes with the man I had entitled as First mate.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, the crew would like to know their positions on the ship. A bit of infighting is threatening to erupt with your absence." He warned. I stepped out of bed and pulled my boots on, and then made my way for the deck. I saw two men arguing back and forth, and spotted Chris making his way towards the two with a fist balled. Right as he went to swing it, I caught it.

"That will be enough!" I roared and the men shut up.

"Why are you the Captain? You're a woman!" One of the crew, the man named Carlos, called out.

"This is my ship. I own it, all of it. I also have four years of sailing experience and was first mate to Captain Wesker for two of those years. You point out a man on board this ship who is more qualified and wants the job, right now or shut the fuck up." I barked. Carlos cowed back, and kept his mouth shut.

"Ahem, crew placement, Captain?" Barry reminded me. I glanced around, looking amoung the faces. Most were new, but a few were not. I was surprised to see Rebecca on board, and couldn't recall signing her on. Perhaps Barry had done so.

"Very well then. Sullivan, you are my second mate. You know the seas better than anyone else on this ship and you would do well with the navigation. We have no teenagers on this ship, but a lot of inexperienced sailors from what I see. I suggest those of you who have problems with taking orders from me speak up now, my first mate Mr. Burton here will be more than happy to assist you with your insubordination. Gentlemen, We are on the tail of the Duke's murderer and his band of pirates. It is our duty to our country to not only detain these criminals but to bring them to justice and I will not have petty arguments undermining this mission, do you understand me?" I roared out. Nods occurred all over and I took my leave.

* * *

**CHRIS**

Rebecca joined me out on the deck at dusk on night, the both of us tired from cleaning up the ship. It seemed as though the crew had struck a nerve within Ms. Valentine and she struck back with a long list of chores that were to be completed without complaint. The Captain kept to herself in her quarters, having Barry issue out orders instead. Part of me was glad for this, as I had forgotten that I would be within a hundred feet or so of her at all times when I signed up for this rescue mission. Things would be incredibly awkward if she didn't spend most of her time in her cabin and when she did come out, it was only to talk with Sullivan or Barry. This was one of those rare times in which Jill did emerge from her quarters and made her way for the bow of the ship.

"You should talk to her." Rebecca whispered. Jill's gaze was locked out on the horizon. I looked back at Rebecca.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not sure if the two women had talked about what had happened.

"She's been through a lot, and it would probably mean a lot to her if you listened to her. She hasn't told me anything of what has happened since we disembarked the Delta, but having to witness your long lost brother murder your fiance on your wedding day isn't exactly normal." Rebecca advised.

"There's more to it than that." I replied. Rebecca shook her head.

"You two were close, whether you want to admit it or not. Even I could tell with all those wistful stares you two shared that something was going on. I don't want to know what happened, but you mean something to her and she will need you. Be there for her before you lose her for good." Rebecca advised.

"I doubt Leon will harm her." I responded. Rebecca shook her head.

"People don't always die physically." She replied in kind and left. I looked back at Jill, taking a better glance over her. Blackened eyes, duller skin and a slightly noticiably drop in weight suddenly registered. She wasn't taking care of herself. I looked around a bit, checking to see if anyone was watching, but most of the crew had retired below decks already.

* * *

**JIll**

"How long ago has it been since you last ate?" I heard someone say from my left side, the voice barely registering as familiar as I was locked in my own mind with turmoil over my brother.

"Yesterday morning, I think?" I answered as truthfully as possible, but the days had long since blurred together for me as I continued to mull over possible routes and destinations that Wesker would have lead my brother through. Chris grabbed my chin and pulled it towards him.

"You won't be able to beat Wesker if you don't eat." He threatened. I jerked my chin free from his grasp, glaring him down. He returned the glare.

"I'm fine. What do you really want?" I replied. Chris stood quiet for a moment, a million things running through his mind. Finally, he settled on something and sighed out.

"I'm here to listen if you need me, Jill." He offered. My attention went back to the now dark horizon and my hand tightened on the rail. I had not been able to really look Chris in the eye after that night on the ship but I had gone over the speech a million times over on what I would say to him if I could ever speak to him again. Language was failing me miserably and nothing was clear. I still wasn't entirely sure if my last name was Spencer or not and if that even mattered at this point. All the legalities that were involved now with the marriage and my brother were on the shelf until I returned to the mainland. I shook my head of that thought train and looked back at Chris.

"I...part of me doesn't want to find him. If had been a farmer he would have just wound up in jail...but he killed a Duke, and he'll hang for that in public. I don't want to see my little brother hang Chris, but I don't want to see him as a Pirate Captain either. I wouldn't even be chasing after him if it weren't for him kidnapping your sister." I admitted. Chris's gaze softened a bit.

"Don't worry about your brother's fate until you get there, okay? You are not responsible for his actions and you shouldn't take it on yourself to decide what happens." Chris said. I nodded and ran my hand through my hair to brush back my bangs.

"I know..." I muttered. Chris's hand found my should and gave me a reassuring squeeze, while something resembling affection swirled in his eyes. I released a bated breath, my relationship with Chris now in dark waters. I glanced around to see that no one was around then flicked my gaze back to Chris.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"We have...a lot...of things to sort out, you and I. I...am not going to be able to do anything about it until after we get Leon and I hope you can understand that. I'm sorry but..." I tried but my voice wavered in it's ability continue. Chris nodded and removed his hand from my shoulder.

"I understand. If you need an ear though, I'm here for you." He offered and then walked off. My heart stung and I felt like hitting my knees for a damn good cry but I had managed to keep my tears to myself up until this point so the point was moot. Instead, I focused again on the dark horizon and hoped that Wesker had taken Leon to the isle of the Muluki tribe as my gut instincts told me.

* * *

**Chris**

Jill had chosen to take myself, Billy and Barry on the row boat to the Muluki tribe's island. Memories from the year prior came flooding back as we touched the shore, Barry and Billy dragging the row boat out of the current. Jill's eyes were scanning the shoreline, and then she was off and walking towards the treeline.

"Is she always this intense?" Billy asked Barry. Barry shrugged and then a scream ripped through the air. I took off running, deep into the woods and into the clearing where the tribe had held their celebrations. Jill was on her knees, her hands balled into fists. Death's putrid stench claimed the air, much like the charred bodies of the Muluki tribe decorated the area in various displays of grotesque horror and pain.

"Have mercy..." I heard Barry mutter and Billy gasp. I walked up next to Jill and pulled her to her feet, the normally independent and strong woman clinging to me as if her own life was being ripped from her. She shook with silent tears, my own throat locking up on me as well.

"We really need to stop your brother." Billy said and Jill stopped crying. Her eyes locked onto mine and for the first time, I saw an anger rise within them that I had never known her to have.

"Yes." She agreed and stepped back from me, readjusting her coat and dusting the dirt and sand from her knees.

"Perhaps we should bury them." Barry suggested.

"Gather the bodies, and burn them. Burn the whole village if you find no survivors. I will be looking for clues on my brother and Albert. Meet me back at shore at dusk." Jill ordered and like that she was off. I looked over at the other two, worried. I was not alone in this sentiment.

* * *

J.L.: Let's see if I can finish this story before the end of this month, eh?


	16. Waiting game

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: So yeah, holy shit RE fans, Capcom's dropping a huge RE year on us. Revelations just came out, Operation Raccoon city and RE:6…and then there's the fifth movie (I'm abhorring the thought, but shit's like crack) and a sequel to Degeneration all planned for this year. So, what the hell, let me cash in on this! (Not actually cash in, since I do not own the rights and will not be selling anything copyrighted.)

* * *

**Jill**

I studied over maps in my cabin, searching for possible routes the enemy could have taken. Time and time again I found myself at a loss. The attack on the Muluki tribe definitely struck a nerve and I could only guess that the massacre was aimed for me specifically. Leon and Wesker had kidnapped Claire in order to have me pursue them, and Wesker had known my relationship with the tribesmen to be personal. Weeks had passed since the island, and the trail was now cold. A knock rattle me from my thoughts. Rebecca entered with my dinner.

"You really need to start putting weight back on, Jill."She said as she laid the plate on top of my maps. I sighed out and locked eyes with her.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. She looked shocked.

"I'm bringing you dinner." She answered. I shook my head.

"No, I mean why are you on this boat? Don't you have a clinic?" I reworded. She looked to the side, at my portside window.

"You and I are part of sea. No matter what happens out here, its part of who we are. We grew up out here. Just as you're never happy on land, always itching to go back out…well don't you're alone in that sentiment. My dad's buried out here, and so is my husband. Being on land just seems like I'm running away from that. Besides, you need me on your crew more than you'd like to admit. You need me, you need Barry and dammit…you need Chris too." She answered.

"I need to find my brother." I replied harshly. Rebecca got up in my face.

"It's not just your mission. Keep in mind that you are responsible for the men aboard this ship, more so than just as their employer and Captain. Everyone on this ship is your family, and if you keep ignoring them, you will not succeed in this mission. You look like shit, Jill. Dark circles under your eyes, your bones are really starting to show and you are paler than a ghost. Either you eat something or I will administer it to you." Rebecca threatened. I ran my hand through my hair and released a breath before picking up my fork and stabbing it into the food. As I lifted the fork to my mouth and began the process of eating my dinner, Rebecca backed away, a bit of tension being released from the looks of her relaxing her shoulders.

"Are you going to watch me eat?" I asked as I went for another bite. She crossed her arms.

"As a matter of fact, I think I will. You haven't exactly been very social since we left port." Rebecca answered. I finished the bite and went for another.

"My apologies. I'm sure you can understand why." I replied.

"I know, but come on Jill, are we not sisters of a kind? I've never known you to shy away from getting to know your crew but I don't expect you to make light conversation with a bunch of strange men either. Me on the other hand…now that hurts." She responded.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, shoveling more food into my mouth. It was as if my body was remembering what it was like to eat again.

"Well, Um…let's start with you and Chris." She tried. I glared at her as I swallowed my dinner down.

"Pass." I replied, going in for more.

"No, I'm not letting you out that easily. Something happened. Something you haven't told me or Barry. I can sit here all day and guess or you can just tell me." She demanded. I dropped my gaze to my half devoured meal.

"I slept with him." I answered.

"What?" She asked, as if she hadn't heard me.

"It was part of a deal I had with Spencer. He needed an heir and wouldn't be able to produce one. Spencer told me to take a lover in secret, and I…I tried to." I answered. I looked up at her, surprised to see that the young woman was speechless. He mouth was agape and her eyes held shock in them.

"Y-you…oh…um…I-i…"She tried, but her loss for words was stopping her ability to form a complete sentence.

"It was…we found ourselves working late one night and I told him about the deal. I thought he was accepting it when we…anyways, the next morning he informed me that he would only have me as his wife. At that time, I was under the impression that I had financial obligations to Duke Spencer so we broke off on a very bad note." I continued to explain.

"So what now?" She asked after a period of silence, in which I finished my meal, passed by.

"That…is the question. Renold's sorting through the paperwork that Duke Spencer and I signed prior to the ceremony. Leon and Wesker are nothing more than fugitives headed for the gallows. I am now the last member of my family and therefore the full proprietor of the Estate…which means I am now free to pursue whatever my interests lay as long as the royal court denies my marriage." I admitted.

"What about Chris?" Rebecca asked. I ran both of my hands through my hair.

"I don't know anymore." I answered. Rebecca walked around the desk and wrapped me up in a hug from behind.

"I guess you're playing the waiting game then, huh?" She said.

"Yeah." I answered. Rebecca rested her forehead on my head and I felt the tension she had been keeping in her body slowly release through relaxation.

"Richard's father denied my claimed to being Richard's wife. He also denied a permit to start my clinic. I was going to pay you a visit as soon as you absolved the governor from his seat to ask those favors from you. I pretty much have nothing left now that…with what your brother has done and that is why I have returned to sailing." Rebecca admitted. Another person had their life ruined because my brother and I felt a twinge of anger and resentment spark up. Rebecca was right, this ship was my family. I had always felt happier in their presences than in those of the ones in my bloodline. My brother may have been on my mind a lot of the time, but only in the form of memories long since gone. The smiling little boy who was trying to put hermit crabs into my bed, who got into mud fights with me, who hid behind me sheepishly during the first time we saw a fertility dance was long gone as well. In his shoes stood a ruthless man who killed men and women without a second thought, a Pirate Captain who would understand the concept of no quarter to be had. Suddenly, a thought dawned on me.

"Rebecca, I want you to choose your bodyguards." I said. Rebecca backed off of me and walked around to look me in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I know where I can get a lead, on Cutthroat Cove." I started.

"You want me to pick who'll be my escort on the island? I'm sure we'd be fine, the two of us." She replied.

"You misunderstand; I intend to search for a lead on Cutthroat." I responded and Rebecca's jaw dropped open.

"You know that's a stupid idea and dangerous to boot, Jill!" She protested.

"That's Captain Jill, thank you. This is my mission, and I will not have any men die in my place any more. Now who do you want to escort you?" I asked.

"No need, I'm going with you." She answered.

"Now that's a ridiculous notion." I dismissed. A knocked rattled my cabin door and then Barry stepped inside.

"I need Rebecca to come look at Billy. He got his ankle caught in one of the nets and well…we're not sure if it's sprained or broken." Barry explained. I grinned at Rebecca.

"Escort found. Go tend to Mister Coen, and when you're finished you can inform him that the two of you will be accompanying each other on the island for a week while I find my lead." I instructed her. She scowled but didn't refuse; instead she briskly walked out of my cabin. Barry examined me.

"Cutthroat Cove?" He asked.

"Yes. Have one of the sailors cut their hair and save it for me. I'm going to need a beard." I answered and Barry walked out, shaking his head.

* * *

**CHRIS**

Only a few of us were up for Cutthroat Cove. I nearly choked on the piece of dried meat that I was eating when Jill announced that we were going to scour the Pirate town for information. I did choke when she announced that she would be leading the investigation. It was the undeniable proof that she had lost her mind, driven mad by the quest for her brother. Further proof came about when Forrest cut his hair short and Jill crafted the hair into a beard for her to wear. I didn't even want to know how she had managed to make her chest flatter. In the end though, she managed to pull it off and by the time she dropped Rebecca and Billy off on the island she was in full drag and comfortable in it.

Which lead to her asking the remaining crew for volunteers to accompany her into the town. Most of the crew were fresh to the sea, and were secretly dreading stepping foot in a town of scallywags and renegades. Barry and Sullivan, though veterans of Cutthroat Cove, were now in positions of responsibility and were to remain on board the ship. Forrest stepped forward first; he was a man who had nothing left to lose. Carlos and Bruce stepped up next, curiosity and a need to prove themselves driving them. That was when Jill's eyes fell on me for the briefest of moments, a different life in them than I had ever seen before. She knew exactly what she was doing. I sighed out and agreed to be the fifth man, or at least the fifth person.

Right now though, I found myself regretting that decision as the five of us rowed our way into the Cove.

"Basically, if you don't wanna get killed, don't make eye contact. Don't go into the alleyways and don't forget to pay for your booze." Forrest advised.

"Captain might want to avoid talking." Carlos tried joking. Jill shot him a glare.

"Of the five of us, if anyone is to worry, it might be you Olivera. You lack experience and the ability to keep your trap shut." Jill coolly warned in a tone deep enough to be considered natural male.

"Bruce is just as fresh as I am." Carlos argued.

"I think it's your mouth she's pointing out more." Bruce retorted. Carlos grunted and kept rowing.

"You sure you want him with us, Captain?" Forrest asked.

"It will work in our favor actually. If all their attention is on him, that's less attention on me." She said, a small amount of laughter escaping her. I looked over and noticed a slight improvement in her health as well. Something had been corrected in her mind, and she was starting to recover. Her eyes caught mine and for a brief moment there was tenderness in her blues.

"I hope this whole drag thing isn't a permanent thing." Carlos teased back. She grinned, the bushy beard moving along with her cheeks thanks to the use of an unnamed adhesive that Rebecca had cooked up.

"If I get more wenches than you, then it might." She dared.

"Oh, that's a good one." Bruce laughed out as our boat neared the docks.

"I'm serious. Let's see who can get the most." She pushed.

"Fine. I accept your challenge, Cap'I'ton!" Carlos declared as we pulled into the docks and Bruce set about tethering our line to the dock.

"Forrest, go ahead and see about our accommodations for the next three days. Carlos and Bruce, go ahead and enjoy yourselves this evening. Chris, you may go with them if you'd like." Jill ordered as she disembarked from the rowboat.

"I think I'll stick around with you." I replied and followed after her as she made her way towards a pub.

"Probably for the best." She replied once we were out of earshot.

"Do you have any idea what we're looking for?" I asked her.

"A man like Wesker stands out, no matter where he goes. Someone is bound to have seen and heard him around here." She answered.

"So…?" I tried.

"We play the waiting game, Chris. We wait until we hear something." She admitted.

"Why are we always playing that game, you and I?" I asked rhetorically. She shrugged and kept walking.

"Such is the hand we've been dealt my friend." She replied shortly before we entered the pub.

* * *

**JILL**

I found a table off to the side for Chris and I to sit at after we each grabbed a pint of what the pub considered to be rum. I wasn't convinced that it was, but I didn't think that making a spectacle of myself was a wise idea. Instead, I focused my attention on Chris. My life had been changing rapidly and the people I just recently come to realize were my family were all drifting apart. Barry was looking to retire, and Rebecca had already sought to shift from sea to land. Chris caught my gaze and returned his own questioning glare. It would be so easy to run off and elope, as he had proposed months ago. Easy, if not for the fact of his sister.

"Come on, we better get back to the inn before Captain Leon skins our hides." I overheard and my eyes shot over to where two men started heading for the door. I stood up and starting following after them, keeping my eyes locked on their back as we left the pub and walked through the muddy roads. The men entered an inn and I thought about following but Chris grabbed my arm and yanked me into an alleyway, pinning me up to a wall and covering my mouth with his hand.

"Waiting game." He muttered. I stopped struggling and nodded, allowing him reason to release me. I kept my eyes on him, my heart starting to skip beats. A group of pirates walked past but they didn't notice us. We were alone together, and it was suddenly noticeable. I pushed the emotions aside and lead Chris back towards the inn Forrest was suppose to book for us.

* * *

J.L.: Again, my apology for the long wait, but I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys.


	17. Wenches

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: As per usual, I am terribly late with the updates, blah blah blah excuses excuses excuses. To be fair, I have been work on three novels (All original works), a webcomic (which has also been suffering lack of updates for at least two months now), full time job, full time husband shenanigans...the list just goes on. The important thing is that I establish a deadline for this story to be finished, and let's aim for October. That doesn't mean I'll sacrifice any content for the sake of the deadline, after all, who's paying me to do this? Enough stalling, here's what you came for.

* * *

**Jill**

I woke up, warm in the inn's otherwise lumpy and uncomfortable bed. Chris was snoring somewhere bedside the bed, having refused to leave me alone in the room due to the danger of this town. I didn't argue, and had offered to share the bed. Chris had refused and instead slept on the floor beside me. I didn't know what to think of it at first but he explained that since I was in disguise he didn't want to chance exposing me. I spent a long time thinking about him as he slept during the night, trying to sort out my feelings. The same distractions came to mind, the higher priority of getting his sister back safely.

"Chris..." I whispered, brushing my hand along his shoulder. He stirred slwoly and looked up.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"We need to find Claire." I said. Chris sat up and brushed his eyes open.

"Fix your beard then." He advised and the two of us quickly made our way out into the sunlight. There were a few bodies laying along the muddy road that composed the town's navigational ways, some of them drunkards still passed out from the night's boozing before and some of them dead men from underhanded deals gone wrong. An old man pulling a cart along the road would poke the bodies with a stick to discover whether the poor bastards were dead or alive, loading up the dead ones on the cart.

"I wonder where the crew went?" I asked in my controlled male voice. Chris shook his head.

"Hopefully Bruce and Forrest kept Carlos out of trouble." Chris replied as he glanced over the bodies to see if any of them were our crew. Sure enough, laying half in a mud puddle and half out of it, we found Carlos alive but reeking of rum. Chris hauled the drunk up on his feet and we got a closer look. Carlos had blood caked dry down the front of his face from his mouth.

"Oliviera?" I asked. Carlos opened his eyes and grinned, missing no fewer than two teeth.

"Eh...Capshun!" The drunk said. Chris locked eyes with me.

"Where are Bruce and Forrest?" I asked.

"Boosh leffs wish shome ayshin girl. Forresh ish shleepin whish shome horsse." Carlos slurred out.

"We need to get him back to the inn." Chris said. I nodded and the two of us helped Carlos get back to the inn where I dumped the drunk into a bed. Chris and I then stepped outside and were face to face with my brother. My breath lodged itself in my throat and Chris was in front of me in a heartbeat.

"Calm down." Leon ordered, pressing a pistol into Chris's abdomen. My hand was tight around the handle of my cutlass, but Chris's life was on the line.

"Leon." I hissed.

"You look terrible in drag." He commented calmly.

"Where is Claire?" Chris growled.

"Calm down. She is fine, unharmed...you recall Wesker's hospitality." Leon assured us.

"What now?" I asked, eager to get Claire back, eager to get Chris out of this alive, eager to get this situation resolved.

"A prisoner exchange." Leon answered. My mouth gaped open for a second.

"We don't have any of your men. Any man caught sailing under a Jolly Roger in international waters is put to death upon capture and any man suspected of being a pirate on land is given a trial and hung upon capture." I informed him.

"I'm not talking about a man, nor a captured one." Leon sneered.

"Who are you talking about?" Chris asked threateningly. A man stumbled drown the hall drunk, bumping into the three of us before apologizing and stumbling off further down the hall.

"Tonight, at the inn where you two followed my men, we will discuss the terms of the exchange. You may bring your other three men with you as well as any sword or pistol your hearts desire. Bear in mind, should anything go wrong during the discussion, we know where Barry's family resides and have a few of my crew already planted within the town. Ditch the disguise Jill, it's ridiculous. Everyone knows who you are anyways." Leon instructed and pulled the pistol away, walking off.

"I don't like your brother." Chris growled.

"That man is hardly my brother." I agreed.

* * *

**Chris**

As the four of us men followed Jill through the town, I worried for her safety. She had done what Leon told her to do and had ditched the beard and neglect to hide her chest under tight linen wraps. Several drunk would stare at her as she strode with purpose through the muddy roads to the inn where Leon had told us the exchange would take place. Jill did not show any concern for the lecherous leers. She was quiet, busy running all the possibly events that could follow this exchange. We had both agreed that with the hints Leon left us, the exchange would involve her. She was the only woman that Wesker or Leon would know about being on the crew and Leon had wanted her to join him when he had kidnapped Claire.

Carlos, Bruce and Forrest were sober. Fear gripped the first two, and determination gripped the latter. They were expendable, having no personal connection to this. Jill and I agreed that we could count on Forrest's loyalty. We hoped that the fear would keep Carlos's mouth in check and that Bruce would be there when we needed him. I thought back to moment before we left for the exchange, when Jill and I were alone together.

_"If they want you?" I asked. Jill shrugged, shaking her head._

_"It's not really an 'if'...they do want me." She replied._

_"Then what?" I asked. She locked her eyes on mine and shrugged again._

_"We don't know what game they're playing. We don't know the rules, we're going in blind practically. At least once Claire's out of their hands, we'll have an edge, even if I'm in their custody." She answered. I frowned at this._

_"I have to choose between your safety and hers." I groaned. She scoffed at me._

_"You're not choosing anything. I'm the Captain here and this is my warrant." She pressed. I glared at her. She was right though, so I lost my resolve and backed down._

_"I want my sister back, but I don't wanna lose you." I protested. Jill's shoulder slumped a little and she shook her head._

_"Lets just...lets focus on just getting through this situation alive." She replied and lead the way out._

The inn came into view and we entered it. A few pirates were brawling off in the corner while more were drinking. Leon was leaning against a wall and motioned for us to follow him. We did, into the cellar of the inn, where there were men leaning up against the walls slightly hidden in the shadows. Wesker stood next to Claire, his arm securely wrapped around hers. Leon turned around when he reached them. Jill stopped and we stood behind her, ready for whatever would come.

"Great for you to come-" Leon started.

"Enough. Give us Claire and let them leave this island, and I'll come with you. Kill them and I'll pay you back." Jill demanded. Wesker smiled and released Claire. Claire shook her head, a pleading look on her face, but she kept quiet. Claire took a few steps towards us before latching on to me.

"Don't let them take her, Chris. The navy will hang her for piracy." Claire whispered. I wrapped my arms around my sister, hugged her close. Jill stepped over to Wesker and Leon.

"Now let them go. Our deal is done." Jill continued to order.

"Not even so much as a goodbye?" Leon taunted. Jill's eyes locked on mine for a brief moment.

"I wasn't under the impression I'd have a chance." Jill replied. Wesker started walking off, a few of the guys hidden along the walls following him.

"What kind of a brother do you take me for, Jilly? Say goodbye to your crew. I'm sure it won't be the last time you'll see them, but it may be the last time you'll see eye to eye with them." Leon teased. Jill shot a glare at him and then rushed in to hug me, placing her lips by my ear.

"You're Captain now, and I trust you to come after me. I will leave signs, and all the information I have on Leon and Wesker is written down in my journal in my desk in the Captain's cabin." She instructed.

"Jill..." I tried protesting.

"No. You can do this, and keep Claire with you. Don't give them anything. I trust you Chris, and I need you to do this." She whispered.

"Time's up, goodbye lover boy." Leon taunted, grabbing Jill and pulling her from me. Jill didn't resist but kept her eyes locked on me. I shuddered at her icey gaze, frozen on me and full of intent.

"Marry me." I demanded and Leon pulled her off.

"I will." She promised and then turned, following Leon as the rest of the men in the cellar left with them.

"What was the point in that?" Carlos growled.

"Jill's commanded us to go after her." I answered.

"I thought we would do that anyways." Bruce said. I looked back at them.

"There's more riding on the line now. It's not just one life at stake anymore." I told them. If I failed to get Jill back, my life would be ruined too.

* * *

**Jill**

Three days later I stood on the deck of my brother's long ago hijack ship, dubbed Damnation. Wesker and Leon did not bother to bound me, or even treat me as a prisoner of any sort. I was well aware of each of their crew members carrying pistols and blades and all of them were itching for a reason to use them. The next stop was at Bananuba Harbor, where Wesker would kidnap his lover and then we would sail off from there to raid a few ships. Leon had not made me entirely privy to his plans, but he wanted to convince me that the life of adventure that I had been fighting for could be found as a pirate.

"You're really attached to that young man, aren't you?" I heard Leon ask as he walked up and stood beside me.

"I love him, truly." I answered.

"Love, huh? I know what that's like. It's how I met Wesker actually." Leon said. I looked at him, confused.

"What would a pirate of love? Of passion and lust, I'll give you that, but love? Women are nothing but whores to you and loyalty has no place on a pirate crew." I retorted.

"I was courting a woman, Ada, when Wesker showed up. He challenged me to a duel, and when he really saw me in the light he recognized me. Ada is mine now, and she's waiting for us to pick her up. Wesker's told me of your struggle for freedom, and how hard you have worked just for adventure after adventure. Jill, the life you seek has really just been under your nose this whole time." Leon tried.

"I don't want to be a pirate." I reaffirmed.

"It is freedom. It is passion. It is a way of life that you could only beg and grovel for as the Duke's wife." He continued.

"Leon...those are...childish things. I didn't want to marry the Duke, you're right...but...I don't want others to suffer for my selfishness." I argued.

"You have not been selfish a day in your life. Wesker's filled me in on how you've lived, especially these past four years. Spending all your inheritance on finding me, marrying a Duke to help a town proper, giving up a lover to settle debts...you have lived for others long enough and I will show you how you can live for yourself." Leon promised. I shook my head.

"There's only one reason that I came with you. That man has his sister back now." I declined.

"If I offered you that man as your husband?" Leon hinted.

"I would have had him as my husband, if I had been permitted back with them. Why did you kidnap her, Leon? Everyone could have been happier that way." I asked.

"You would have never given me a chance, Jill. No matter what, you're still my sister and I have missed you terribly. I want you to see the world through my eyes, through the eyes of our father...not to be tied down as some man's breeding stock of a wife." Leon reasoned. His words pulled at my heart but I resisted them.

"You have removed that choice from me. You claim freedom, and passion...but I am surrounded by men who wouldn't hesistate to kill me. The only person I want to be with has been denied to me by you kidnapping me. I am now at the mercy of whatever government ship finds this ship. Let me go at Bananuba Harbor, and we'll go our seperate ways. I can keep hunting you, and you can keep fleeing but we can't live the same lives anymore. We're not kids anymore and we grew into two very different people." I tried.

"I will think it over, as long as you give my way of life a shot." Leon said and walked off. I placed my gaze back on the horizon.

"Hurry Chris." I whispered out.

* * *

J.L.: So how was that? Probably not worth the wait, but still pretty good, right?


End file.
